


INOCENCIA ROBADA

by Serena4



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-20 19:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11927355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena4/pseuds/Serena4
Summary: Este es mi primer (y único) fanfic con protagonismo de una pareja que no es Thorki.Quise hacerla porque no pude evitar imaginarla mientras veía esa vieja película del cine Mexicano, de la época de oro: "El Inocente"Lo hago a manera de homenaje, es una historia ligera, romántica e "inocente" de cierta forma.Sean piadosas conmigo, lo hago con mucho cariño para el Spideypool. Y se las dedico a mis queridas amigas Gizza y Lady Mischevous.





	1. BRINDIS DE AÑO NUEVO

**Author's Note:**

> Es noche de año nuevo... Peter y su novio, Harry Osborn esperan el momento de retirarse de la celebración en casa de Norman Osborn para ir a la fiesta en el Complejo Norte de los Vengadores, donde sus amorosos padres lo esperan...
> 
> Pero esa noche... estaba por suceder algo que le cambiaría la vida... algo que tiene que ver con un mercenario loco y enamoradizo...

Peter disimuló su cara de aburrimiento… había escuchado hablar al millonario Norman Osborne por largos minutos y simplemente ya no soportaba sus anécdotas empalagosas acerca de las virtudes de su hijo Harry. Tomó su copa llena de sidra e intentó dar por terminado el brindis de año nuevo.

-Bueno, es maravilloso escuchar todas las virtudes de tu novio- declaró, robando la palabra al magnate- Y quiero brindar por ellas y porque debo retirarme… mis padres me esperan, no quiero que me sorprenda el año nuevo viajando hasta el complejo del norte...

El joven hijo de Tony Stark y de Steve Rogers, los famosos Vengadores, alzó su copa y brindó por todo lo bueno que esperaba en el año por iniciar. Harry se colocó a su lado y entrecruzó su copa, de sidra también, para beber mirando a los ojos a su novio… aquel muchacho de cabellos castaños, ojos de avellana y piel de durazno, que sonreía y hacía entrar el sol al lugar más oscuro de su solitario corazón.

-Peter… ya es muy noche y está nevando… será una crueldad que te lleves a mi hijo y separes a mi familia en esta noche… Te pido que te quedes.

-Me gustaría, pero…- dijo Peter atragantándose con su bebida- Pero mis padres también desean vernos y prometimos pasar esta fiesta con ellos, ya que, en Navidad, cenamos todos en su casa, Señor Osborne… Le deseo muy feliz año nue...

Norman Osborne no disimuló su contrariedad, fingió no ver el abrazo que le ofrecía Peter y se acercó a su hijo para ayudarlo a ponerse su saco, se aseguró que llevara bufanda y murmuró lo mucho que le gustaría que se quedara y no se fuera tras el muchacho que lo estaba robando de la unidad de su familia...

-Ya quiere mandar sobre ti, cuando no toma en cuenta que tu salud es frágil y que podrías enfermar con el frío… hay que ser un desconsiderado egoísta para llevarte hasta la fiesta esa, con ese Stark que es un irresponsable, obligándote a acompañar a Peter, justo en esta noche...

Peter no estaba ya dispuesto a escuchar que hablaran mal de su padre Tony, así que tomó su abrigo y exclamó:

-Perdonen ustedes esta salida tan brusca… feliz año nuevo a todos…

Y salió de la mansión directo a la puerta principal. Harry se zafó de su padre, que de alguna forma todavía intentaba retenerlo para ir tras su querido pecoso.

-Peter, Peter espera… por favor… no te comportes como un malcriado...

-“Cúbrete el pecho, Harry” “Cuidado al conducir Harry” “Evita los peligros de Stark, Harry” ¿No has pensado en lo mucho que tu padre controla tu vida y tus acciones?

-Tu sabes que él me adora y que sobrevivir al veneno de arañas genéticamente alteradas lo hizo apegarse mucho a mí… solo desea protegerme…

-¿Protegerte? ¿Protegerte de qué o de quién? ¿De mí?

-Peter, si vamos a seguir adelante con nuestro compromiso, deberías intentar aprender de mi padre y parecerte un poco más a él...

-¿Parecerme a él? ¿Yo? ¿Yo ser un científico loco que intentó descubrir la inmortalidad y no le importó arriesgar su vida ni perder a su familia en sus ambiciones? ¿Yo ser un padre castrante que no da libertad a su hijo para vivir su vida? ¡No gracias, Harry! Olvídate… yo nunca seré así...

-Prefieres ser el hijo caprichoso de Stark, que nunca te niega nada y te da libertad excesiva...

-No vuelvas a insultar a mi padre… te lo advierto- reprochó el castaño, mirando a Osborn con ojos asesinos.

-Está bien… lo siento, me excedí… ahora, no seas un niño y espera que voy por el auto y dejemos de discutir, por favor… ¿Quieres?

Harry volvió sobre sus pasos para tomar las llaves de su deportivo de lujo y viajar hasta el nuevo complejo de los Vengadores. En el interior, también él prefería terminar la velada en una reunión más alegre y menos sofocante que en su casa, con su controlador padre.

Pero Peter ya no estaba, sencillamente no le esperó, el guardia le informó que detuvo el primer taxi que pasó y lo abordó... decidió entonces darle una lección al malcriado y conducir tras él.

***

-¿Está triste, joven amigo?- preguntó el conductor del taxi, al sorprender una lágrima furtiva cayendo de los hermosos ojos color avellana del muchacho.

-Un poco… - respondió el menor con indolencia

-Yo lo conozco... ¿No es usted el hijo del Capitán América? ¡Gran hombre! Muy patriota- Peter sonrió, estaba acostumbrado a las expresiones de admiración hacia su padre Steve- Y desde que se casó con el millonario de Stark… nadie creía que al Capitán le gustara el dinero y los lujos... 

Peter enarcó la ceja, dejando su melancolía al escuchar el comentario insidioso del hombre.

-Déjeme aquí- solicitó- Caminaré hasta el metro...

-¡Oh, no! No jovencito… en realidad, necesito saber exactamente si sus padres están muy apegados a su fortuna… o se desprenderían generosamente de una buena tajada por una buena causa: La libertad de su hijito...

El taxi se detuvo pegado a una pared y otro automóvil cerró a Peter la posibilidad de abrir cualquiera de las dos portezuelas para escapar. Dos hombres se bajaron del otro auto, lo obligaron a salir e intentaron amordazarlo y obligarlo a entrar en la cajuela del segundo auto… Peter lamentó no llevar consigo su traje de Hombre-Araña, ya que su padre aún lo consideraba algo inexperto para vestirse de superhéroe, pero aún sin sus lanzadores de telarañas, todavía poseía una fuerza suficiente para resistirse a tres hombres mayores y más pesados que él.

-¡Déjenme! ¡Auxilio!- gritó. Abriendo los ojos con ansiedad al ver pasar por la avenida el deportivo descapotable que conducía su novio- ¡Harry! ¡Harry ayúdame! ¡Maldita sea, no me vió!

-Que pena joven… y que bien por nosotros, que parece que iniciaremos el año con un buen rescate...

Peter comenzó a pelear, los tres hombres no se explicaban como era que un adolescente delgaducho podía darles tanto trabajo, ya que noqueó a uno de ellos dándole un golpe en los bajos y casi escapó calle abajo, excepto porque uno de ellos sacó un arma y le disparó… Peter sintió el dolor agudo y quemante de una bala en su pierna izquierda que lo hizo caer al suelo sin poder seguir corriendo.

-¡No deberías ser tan osado! De ti depende que entreguemos a tus padres un hijo vivo o uno muerto… porque igual ellos no saben por cual van a pagar...

Peter dejó de resistirse… lo mejor era permitirles que le creyeran vencido, así tendría tiempo de pensar como volver a intentar escaparse. Con su fuerza y habilidades, la herida solo era un contratiempo menor que podría superar si usaba su ingenio.

Lo obligaron a levantarse para colocar cinta alrededor de su boca y en sus muñecas, lo halaron de regreso al auto y de nuevo intentaron que se metiera en la cajuela. Peter se acomodó lo mejor que pudo y todavía escuchó a los hombres alegrarse de su suerte, habían decidido cometer un secuestro con el primer cliente que tomaran en la zona acaudalada de la ciudad y habían pescado ni más ni menos que al hijo de dos Vengadores. No tenían miedo del poder de Ironman o del Capitán América, solo se relamían los bigotes pensando en el jugoso rescate que podrían obtener...

Reían triunfalmente cuando una especie de ráfaga color rojo derribó a uno de los hombres, que emitió un quejido agudo y cayó al piso sin sentido… los otros dos de alertaron y dispararon dos veces contra una silueta, enfundada en un traje rojo y negro, que los encaraba mientras parecía hablar insensateces.

-Malos niños- dijo el hombre, que inexplicablemente seguía avanzando sin que las balas lograran derribarlo- Malos niños ¿No saben que no deben hacer llorar a los más pequeños y débiles?

Peter arrugó las cejas… ¿Qué cosas decía ese hombre en traje de spandex? Él no era pequeño ni débil… solo estaba desprevenido y además, ellos tenían un arma… ¿O no? ¿Acaso no le habían disparado en medio del pecho a su inesperado salvador?

Les dio una golpiza fenomenal… parecía disfrutar de cada borbotón de sangre saliendo de sus bocas, de sus narices… de cada gemido y grito ahogado que intentaban lanzar. Mientras reía como un loco… quizá solo era eso. Pensó Peter con temor… otro loco más que disputaba el trofeo a unos secuestradores.

Logró arrancar la cinta de su boca y con los dientes, comenzar a liberar sus manos… tenía que defenderse del nuevo demente que ahora lo rondaba. Buscó entre su ropa y encontró al fin lo que debió usar desde el principio… el pequeño intercomunicador, bastaba apretarlo y todo un escuadrón de Legionarios de Hierro iría en su busca… y confirmarían a sus padres que todavía era un niño que no podía cuidarse solo… así que desistió y pateó con fuerza al ensangrentado delincuente que cayó de bruces sobre él, manchando su inmaculado traje de fiesta.

-No te me acerques…- advirtió, luego que el hombre terminara con los otros y se enfilara directo al joven.

-Pimpollo…- le dijo- No eres sino un tierno botón de rosa a merced de la tormenta… ¿Estás malherido?

-Si me haces algo... ellos no dudarán en destrozarte...

-Bueno… No deberías exponerte así y además... Espera, ¿Ellos? ¿Quiénes ellos? Tus amigos delincuentes no creo que se encuentren en posibilidades de destrozar a nadie más...

-Mis padres…- dijo el de cabellos castaños, justo antes de desvanecerse en los brazos de aquel extraño.

***

-¿Aquí vives? ¿En serio?

El hombre del traje de spandex lanzó un silbido de admiración. La residencia Stark era una monumental mansión, rodeada de hermosos jardines, y aquel muchachito que se quejaba del dolor en la herida de su pierna, seguía negándose a acudir a un hospital, pero a cambio… le pedía con insistencia que lo ayudara a llegar a su casa.

-Sí... Es la casa de descanso de mis padres...

-Bueno... yo cumplí al traerte… Espero no cometer un error al no llevarte a recibir atención y pues… fue un placer ayudar al hijo de tan ilustres ciudadanos...

El hombre hizo un ademán para retirarse, y tras dar unos pasos calle abajo… una voz juvenil le detuvo:

-¡Espera! ¿Te vas ya? Mira… mis padres están en el Complejo al norte, queda muy lejos para viajar hasta allá en mi estado… es casi media noche… y parece que la servidumbre ha salido. ¿Puedes ayudarme al menos a entrar hasta la estancia?

-¿Yo?

-¡Claro! Tú… Me salvaste ¿No es cierto? Tienes un poder de recuperación muy extraño, porque yo vi que recibiste un par de balas en medio del pecho y si no fuera por esos orificios en tu ropa y esa sangre… yo diría que no sucedió… ¿O acaso hablo con un muerto que habla y camina?

-¿No crees que eres muy confiado?- dijo el hombre, entrando junto a Peter y mirando con asombro la belleza y lujos del lugar- ¿Qué tal si yo no tengo buenas intenciones?

-Si tuvieras malas intenciones ya estarías pidiendo mi rescate… - sonrió el menor, intentando encender el fuego de la chimenea- O yo ya estuviera muerto...

-Yo encenderé eso… y si tienes un botiquín, puedo ayudarte a curar tu herida…

En pocos minutos, el calor tornó la fría estancia en un lugar muy agradable, cálido y cómodo. Peter guió al mayor para que le sacara la bala encajada entre los músculos de su pierna. Sorprendentemente, la herida comenzaba a cicatrizar con rapidez, un poco de dolor, un sangrado mínimo y listo, Peter estaría casi curado al día siguiente y sus padres no se darían cuenta del incidente.

-¿Tienes poderes?

-Igual que tú… recuperación acelerada... entre otros.

-Me tienes asombrado, siento la boca seca en estos momentos...

-¡Oh, vaya! Que olvidadizo soy... y mal anfitrión… Mira, seguro en la cocina hay algo que podamos preparar para cenar ¿Te parece bien? Sé preparar pasta… y quizá hay un jamón o algo de pollo… Sé mi invitado y preparemos algo para comer.

El hombre estaba en medio de un sueño hermoso del que no quería despertar… la noche de año nuevo, en aquella elegante mansión, recorriendo con la mirada a aquel guapo jovencito que con una sonrisa en la cara sacaba montones de comida de la nevera, mientras hablaba sin cesar y comentaba la cara que estarían poniendo todos ante su ausencia.

-Bueno… cenaremos pollo frito, hay champaña helada… tenemos con qué brindar...

-¿Seguro que tienes edad para beber?

-¿Me vas a acusar por tomar una copa pequeña para celebrar el año nuevo?

-Caray... se nota que estás acostumbrado a ser consentido… pides las cosas de una forma que nadie te las puede negar… ¿Una copa pequeña?

-¡Pequeñísima!- rió Peter, destapando la botella y llenando dos enormes copas hasta el tope- Bueno… quizá no tan pequeña. Pero solo es vino de uvas, con un poco de gas… tampoco es whiskey o drogas inyectadas… no estamos haciendo nada malo… Oye… a todo esto… ya que vamos a cenar juntos… ¿Podría saber tu nombre? ¿Ver tu rostro? ¿O es una identidad secreta, como la de… bueno, la de algunos héroes?

-Nunca digo a las personas que salvo quien soy...

Se sentaron sobre la alfombra, cerca del fuego… con un enorme plato de pollo, frituras, una tabla de quesos y carnes frías y la botella de champaña que se acababa con rapidez. Estaban riendo de buena gana, sorprendidos de su apetito y bromeando sobre la forma en que los frustrados secuestradores habían sido derrotados.

-Dame un minuto…- interrumpió Peter, mirando su teléfono y dándose cuenta que tenía varias llamadas perdidas de su padre Tony- Si no respondo, el señor Stark es capaz de llegar volando en dos segundos

-“Pett… ¿Qué te ha sucedido? Harry llegó aquí hace quince minutos y nos contó que desapareciste antes de que pudiera traerte con nosotros…”

-Lo siento papá... tomé un taxi, sufrió una descompostura y luego tardó tanto en llegar otro que decidí venir a casa caminando y aquí estoy… estoy bien, no pasa nada...

-“Eres un poco impulsivo, querido… Le diré a Harry que vaya por ti… y te traiga…”

-¡No! De ninguna manera, papá… a Harry no quiero volver a verlo, para nada… además… ya es muy noche, me preparé algo de cenar y no quiero ir hasta allá, imagina si me sorprende el año nuevo a mitad del camino, no… no… me deprimiría...

-Además, encendí el fuego, estoy calientito y si salgo me podría resfriar…- susurró el mayor, tomando otra pieza de pollo

-Además, encendí el fuego, estoy calientito y si salgo me podría resfriar- repitió el joven, tosiendo un par de veces- ¿escuchas?

-“Si te sientes mal, mayor razón para que vengas… me pondré el traje y llegaré por ti en media hora…”

-Papá… ¿Y dejarás solo a papá Steve? Mira, de verdad no te molestes… dile a Harry que se regrese con su papito, que seguramente estará extrañándolo mucho y ustedes pasen una buena noche en la fiesta, feliz año nuevo para los dos… creo que yo mejor me acostaré a ver Tv un rato y me quedaré dormido temprano… ¿Está bien? Prometo que será una buena película, sin hombres desnudos...

A regañadientes, Stark aceptó el plan de su hijo de quedarse en casa, le aseguró que despertarían temprano para ir antes del mediodía y le hizo prometerle mil veces que se arroparía, que cenaría bien y que tomaría un par de aspirinas antes de irse a la cama. Peter prometió todas las veces que fueron necesarias y finalmente terminó la conversación.

Cuando dejó el celular en la mesita, se dio cuenta que su inesperado salvador ya estaba de pié, bajando de nuevo la máscara que había subido apenas un poco para comer.

-Bueno, ya me voy... escuché que quieres dormir temprano y yo… pues quizá hay alguien allá afuera que necesite un mercenario que le salve la vida… o que realice una venganza por él, algún culo que patear... que se yo...

-¿Te vas? ¿Y me dejarás solo en esta noche? ¡Con lo triste que es estar solo en una celebración como esta!

-¡Y a quién se lo dices! Me estaba pasando la noche tan triste y deprimido, que estoy a punto de ir y besar a tus secuestradores para agradecerles haber podido conocerte... Peter...

El joven se sonrojó, llenando de nuevo las copas y evitando así que el mayor se marchara.

-Al menos brindemos a medianoche… después de eso, pues te vas si tienes prisa… aunque me gustaría saber qué haces en noches como ésta, si nadie te está esperando en alguna parte…

-Pues nada… vagabundeo hasta que amanece… si tengo dinero compro la botella de licor más grande que pueda y me la bebo de dos tragos… o quizá voy y me arrimo con alguno que se encuentre tan solo como yo... ya sabes, los descarriados tenemos que estar unidos para ser más fuertes...

-Es extraño escuchar eso… nunca había pensado... Mis padres siempre están pendientes de mí, de lo que hago, de lo que me hace falta… y yo pienso que me sofocan, que no me dejan solo jamás, como si fuera algo malo… ¿Entiendes?

-Entiendo… eres afortunado… no solo vives en este palacio, sino que eres el Príncipe de dos reyes, de dos hombres fuertes, afamados y respetados… y además tienes un novio ¿Verdad? Ese Harry que mencionaste

-¡¡Pff!! Por favor, no me lo recuerdes… este… ¿No me has dicho tu nombre?

-Deadpool.

-¿Deadpool? ¿Y bajo la máscara no habita nadie?

-No.

-¿Te vas a quitar la máscara para conocerte?

-No.

-Bueno, Deadpool… brindemos… por el gusto de habernos conocido...

***

A medianoche, el majestuoso reloj hizo sonar las campanadas y Peter saltó de la alfombra para tomar la copa con uvas que había preparado, Deadpool hizo lo propio y en medio de risas, comenzaron a comerlas una a una, mientras cerraban los ojos y pedían un deseo…

-Muy bien Deadpool… ¡Feliz año nuevo!- exclamó el joven Peter. Mientras se abrazaba al desconocido enmascarado sin recelo alguno. El mayor calculó que eran los efectos del alcohol en un desacostumbrado adolescente lo que le hacía actuar de esa manera… tan confiado, tan desinhibido… 

Correspondió al abrazo envalentonado también por la gran cantidad de champaña ingerida, murmurando “feliz año nuevo” y acercando su nariz al cuello del muchacho, dándose cuenta de lo hermosa que era su sonrosada piel, sus pequeñas orejas, su aroma a juventud… posó su mano a la que arrancó el guante a toda prisa sobre la sedosa y castaña cabellera… el hijo de Rogers y Stark era una criatura celestial… y él le había salvado la vida, y había pasado junto a él las horas más felices que recordaba en su vacía vida...

-¡Brindemos! Que todos tus sueños se realicen, mi joven amigo… que siempre seas tan feliz como me muestras en estos momentos...

-¡La vida es hermosa! ¡Y hay que vivirla! ¡Bailemos!

Las botellas seguían saliendo, y se vaciaban, Peter encendió un sofisticado sistema de sonido y la música electrónica, las luces estroboscópicas y un cierto perfume a sándalo llenaron el ambiente.

-Tus padres sí que saben divertirse…- murmuró Deadpool poniendo cara de asombro bajo su máscara roja- Y tu novio debe ser muy afortunado por tenerte...

-¡Silencio, tonto! Olvidemos a los ausentes- siseó Peter, comenzando a bailar torpemente al compás de la música- ¡Vamos muévete! ¿O eres un anciano bajo ese traje?

Las horas continuaron su marcha… la madrugada bajó la euforia de los dos, los humos del alcohol también llegaron a su tope, volviéndolos un poco más aletargados… la música había cambiado sin querer a una melodía instrumental suave, y el mayor rodeaba la breve cintura del menor, sintiendo como reclinaba su adorable cabeza sobre su pecho… ambos se movían lentamente… danzando al ritmo acompasado de las notas musicales…

-Podría morir feliz después de esta noche...- murmuró, sacando con sinceridad aquellas palabras.

-¿Morir? ¿Por qué dices eso? Morir es horrible…- se quejó Peter, mostrando un semblante acongojado y somnoliento al mismo tiempo- Mis padres verdaderos murieron, mi Tío Ben después… la Tía May se fue a vivir lejos... si los Vengadores no me hubiesen adoptado... yo sería un paria… ¿Qué hubiera sido de mí?

-No fue mi intención…

-¡Nunca es la intención de nadie! Me tratan como a un niño y ya no lo soy… ¡Tengo poderes! ¡Ellos lo saben y tratan de evitar que los use! Quieren que sea un niño rico consentido e inútil, quieren que tenga un novio y pase mi vida entre fiestas y compromisos sociales… se olvidan que una vez fui Peter Parker, el hombre-araña… y que soy útil y servicial, que la gente me necesita...

Peter se agitó demasiado con aquella confesión… dio un par de pasos atrás y tropezó con un sillón, cayendo de espaldas en forma cómica y echándose a sollozar… el alcohol definitivamente, no era bueno en grandes cantidades para un jovencito tan sensible como él...

-Finalmente el champán te venció- murmuró Deadpool, también muy ebrio y empujando directamente de la botella, los últimos tragos- Creo que te llevaré a acostar, mañana tendrás una resaca que te hará arrepentirte de la manera en que hemos celebrado…

En condiciones normales, levantar en peso aquel esbelto muchachito hubiese sido muy sencillo… pero Deadpool estaba más mareado de lo que pensaba y al tomarlo entre los brazos casi caen los dos al suelo. Peter farfulló sonidos incomprensibles y el mayor se lo echó a hombros como si se tratara de un saco de papas. Subieron las escaleras caminando con tambaleos, al menos un par de veces más Peter estuvo a punto de irse al suelo y rodar junto al otro, cosa que ni siquiera hubiesen sentido.

La mansión era enorme, y no tenía idea de cuál era el cuarto de su joven acompañante, así que giró todas las manijas de las puertas hasta que dio con una que tenía aspecto de recámara… era una alcoba majestuosa, con una enorme cama cubierta por un edredón color marfil y mullidos almohadones satinados. Había muchos muebles elegantes, de maderas preciosas y en las paredes, algunos trofeos y adornos entre los cuales creyó distinguir un escudo redondo, blanco, rojo y azul... con una estrella en el medio...

Dejó caer a Peter lo más suave que le fue posible y luego se dejó caer él mismo a un lado, canturreaba una melodía vulgar y sintió muchas ganas de dormir… sin razonar con claridad, se sentó de prisa, se quitó las botas, los guantes, se quitó la máscara dejando al aire un rostro lleno de aparatosas cicatrices, como secuelas de una quemadura por radiación o algo parecido… las mismas marcas estaban en sus manos y pies… en cada milímetro de su piel… se dejó caer boca abajo y casi de inmediato comenzó a roncar.

-¡Cuánto ruido!- exclamó Peter, levantándose para también él quitarse la camisa y los pantalones, quedándose solo en el bóxer color negro con el que se metió bajo las blancas sábanas de satín...

-¡Deja dormir!- balbució Deadpool, dando una nalgada al muchacho y enroscándose en otra de las suaves sábanas para enseguida seguir roncando…

***

-Todavía no sé como pasamos la noche fuera, dejando a nuestro niño solo, con este frío… - se quejaba Steve, descargando los equipajes de él y su esposo, mientras Tony se ocupaba de hacer algunas llamadas. Aun en su día de asueto, las industrias Stark reclamaban sus atenciones- Debimos pedirle a Harry que viniese por él o debimos regresar para acompañarlo... Tony, por favor… deja en paz ese teléfono...

-Te preocupas demasiado- respondió Stark, cubriendo un poco el aparato mientras hablaba con su marido y después, continuar con su conferencia.

La servidumbre acudió a recibirles… gracias a su diligencia, el desastre de botellas, alimentos y copas de la estancia, ya no fue visible para los dos recién llegados. Steve dejó las maletas cuando terminó de subir las escaleras, luego fue hasta la puerta de la alcoba de su hijo y tocó ligeramente con los nudillos.

-Pett… Pett querido… ¿Aún no despiertas?

Sonrió comprensivo… sin duda su muchacho se había desvelado jugando videojuegos o mirando series de Tv y simplemente estaba todavía profundamente dormido.

-¿No te contestó nada?

-Duerme como un ángel...

-Bueno, pues entonces nosotros vamos a hacer lo mismo… tu insistencia en venir temprano a casa solo eran preocupaciones exageradas- declaró el castaño, estirando los brazos mientras abría la puerta de su alcoba- Creo que me daré una larga ducha y ordenaré un desayuno muy abundante… tengo más hambre que sueño en estos mom...

Tony se quedó callado de pronto y su compañero que llevaba la mirada clavada en un libro que pensaba tumbarse a leer en la cama, mientras pensaba que quien había insistido en viaja temprano había sido el otro y no él, alzó la azul mirada para toparse con su gesto descompuesto y asombrado. Tony levantó tembloroso la mano y señaló hacia la cama.

-¿Qué significa esto?- gritó Steve, con el tono de voz alterado.

Ambos miraban azorados a su hijo, su adorado consentido, su muchacho de apenas dieciséis años, acostado en la cama de sus padres, desnudo al menos de la cintura hacia arriba, plácidamente abrazado a un hombre mucho mayor que él, que lucía un aspecto desfigurado y desagradable… un desconocido cínico que se había atrevido a profanar su hogar… con su tesoro más preciado y en su propia alcoba...

El grito de Rogers los despabiló… con el sueño pesado por la bebida y el desvelo, ambos abrieron los ojos con pesadez y se miraron asombrados. Peter, desconociendo al hombre que yacía a su lado, lanzó una exclamación de terror y asco, mientras retrocedía y sus padres apenas se contenían de no asesinarlo en ese mismo instante. Instante desafortunado en el que Harry Osborn hizo su aparición… recién llegado a la mansión, subió a la alcoba guiado por los gritos de Rogers y se quedó también petrificado ante la escena, dejó caer el enorme ramo de rosas que llevaba entre sus manos y palideció igual que un muerto.


	2. CONCURRIDA LUNA DE MIEL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por azares del destino, Wade Wilson tiene la oportunidad de reparar sus errores.  
> Eso si el joven Peter y sus poderosos padres se lo permiten.

Llevaban casi una hora de persecución… simplemente el mercenario tenía que cansarse tarde o temprano, porque quizá era inmortal… pero no inmune al dolor, calambres o falta de fuerza para seguir corriendo, saltando y esquivando a los dos hombres que lo seguían de cerca.

Finalmente, el hombre alado se interpuso en su camino y el de traje de spandex alzó los brazos, rindiéndose… luego se dobló sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a halar aire profundamente, para calmar la agitación de su respiración y de los latidos de su corazón.

-¡Demonios!- gritó- ¡Solamente deberían dejarme en paz! ¿Qué quieren de mí?

Ninguno de sus perseguidores parecía cansado… uno de ellos, llevaba una armadura con alas, las mismas que plegó para demostrarle que no estaba intentando atacarlo violentamente. El otro, envuelto en un traje gris y con la piel de grana, simplemente flotó suavemente para colocarse en la retaguardia. Se veían bastante frescos y fuertes, mientras que él estaba hecho un guiñapo por el cansancio.

-Dijimos que queríamos hablar… ¿Por qué comenzaste a huir? ¿Estás loco o qué?

-Seguro… ustedes me quieren para conversar de música y filosofía frente a una taza de té… o será que a tu amiguito de carne colorada le gusté para hacerme algo pervertido… Bueno, eso segundo sí estaría dispuesto a negociarlo… ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Birdman y la Pimpinela escarlata?

Tanto Vision como Falcon ignoraron los comentarios sarcásticos, simplemente estaban haciendo una comisión para sus amigos y cumplirían sin opinar nada más.

-Escucha, payaso de traje apretado- dijo Falcon, volviendo a extender sus alas- Los señores Stark y Rogers necesitan hablar contigo con urgencia… tienes dos opciones: asistir voluntariamente o te llevamos por la fuerza... Tú decides.

No lo pensó mucho, pero al fin aceptó ir, sabía que de igual forma lo obligarían y aunque no tenía puta idea sobre lo que hablarían… era su oportunidad de regresar a la mansión y ver de nuevo al joven Peter… de hablar con él… de disculparse por haberlo puesto en una situación difícil… recordó mientras caminaba por los amplios pasillos del enorme Complejo como la confusión reinó el primer día del año. Los padres de Peter los descubrieron acostados juntos, semidesnudos, abrazados… Peter tuvo una crisis de llanto y sus hermosos ojos avellanados se abrieron con terror al ver a su lado, en la misma cama, a un hombre desconocido. Y su aspecto… su rostro bajo la máscara, su cuerpo lleno de cicatrices… lo desconcertó y lo llenó de asco.

Las secuelas físicas de su ataque con suero mutante lo había acomplejado mucho tiempo, y realmente trabajó duro en aceptar su nueva condición, en poder mirar el reflejo que cada mañana le devolvía el espejo, era un proceso duro y lento… pero horrorizar a un niño tan lindo, tan amable como lo había sido Pett, le causaba muchos sentimientos encontrados y algo similar al remordimiento… Si sus disculpas podían hacerlo sentir mejor, se disculparía… él, que no respetaba nada ni a nadie… pediría perdón al joven y confiado Peter.

-Buenas noches…- murmuró, entrando en la amplia sala de visitas, haciendo resonar su voz en el eco del alto techo abovedado.

-¿Qué tienen de buenas?- dijo Tony Stark, siendo contenido por Steve, usando un ademán para que midiera sus reacciones- En fin… pase.

-Hola, Peter… ¿Cómo estás?

El mercenario saludó al muchacho, que le daba la espalda y que sintió cada vello de su cuerpo erizarse al escuchar la voz de aquel hombre que le había arruinado la existencia. Volvió el rostro para mirarlo, y aunque conservaba su máscara, imaginar sus facciones marcadas y su sonrisa desfachatada, lo hicieron gesticular como el puchero de un niño pequeño y sus ojos color miel se aguaron de inmediato.

-No llores, querido- dijo Tony, reaccionando para ir a abrazar a su hijo- Arreglaremos esto pronto...

-Es cierto- agregó Steve- Agradezco que viniera, señor Wade Winston Wilson.

-¿Cómo supo mi nombre?

-Sabemos todo lo que hay que saber de usted y si me lo permite, iremos directamente al asunto que deseamos tratar con usted: Debe saber, señor Wilson, que su irrupción en la vida de nuestro hijo le ha causado algunos problemas que requieren tomar medidas drásticas para arreglarlos...

-¿Y yo puedo hacer algo?

-Pues ya hizo bastante...- murmuró Stark, con desprecio.

-Tony…

-¿Pues lo hizo, no? ¿O crees que meter en la cama a un niño de quince años es cosa de juego? ¿Por qué simplemente no lo entregamos a la policía en vez de jugar esta ridícula charada? ¿Se siente usted bien, señor don pantalones untados, abusando de la inocencia de un niño?

-Tony, basta… prometimos guardar la calma… sabes que no deseamos un escándalo mayor...

-Estoy pensando que no me importa el escándalo, quizá una mancha roja en la pared de este lugar sería un bonito adorno… 

Deadpool se sorprendió por la manera en que estaba controlando las explosiones de propio carácter… pero no quería quedar ante Peter como un psicópata o un hombre irracional.

-Señor Stark, si lo que desea es intentar desintegrarme… hágalo… en verdad… hágalo. No crea que me amedrentan sus amenazas, simplemente es que no puedo soportar saber que su hijo está sufriendo por mi culpa... si en algo alivia sus conciencias, créanme que es simple, cuando yo me siento culpable, ni las manos meto para defenderme...

Peter sollozó, abrazado a su padre.

-Basta papá Tony… papá Steve… ya no quiero seguir aquí… déjenme irme…

-Sin rodeos, señor Wade Wilson- agregó el Capitán América- Sepa usted, que a raíz de su desafortunada… digamos aventura con nuestro Peter, el novio de nuestro muchacho le tomó un rencor considerable. Y se dedicó a esparcir rumores muy maliciosos, rompió el compromiso matrimonial que a pesar de la juventud de ambos habíamos aceptado porque nos convencieron de su amor... pero en lugar de comprenderlo, en lugar de entender el error cometido por el alcohol en la sangre, Harry Osborn le dijo a todo el mundo que su compromiso estaba roto porque Peter estaba enamorado de otro hombre, que ese hombre era conveniente a los negocios de Tony y que Peter mudó sus sentimientos por ambición...

-Canalla- murmuró Wade- Hacerle esto a este precioso niño...

-Los oídos de la sociedad, desafortunadamente, siempre ponen atención a rumores que destrozan la reputación de otros poderosos… y aunque Tony consideraría poca cosa perder los negocios Osborn, a pesar de que ignoraría el daño a la imagen de sus empresas… lo que no toleramos es el daño a la dignidad de nuestro hijo.

-Bueno… ¿Y yo que toco en esta orquesta? Porque escucho mucho de negocios y de sociedad, pero no entiendo que puedo hacer yo para reparar mi falta...

-Eso precisamente, señor: Repare su falta… hagamos un convenio para que usted represente a ese supuesto magnate que se interesa por Peter, hagamos ver que su relación es por amor y no por interés, le proponemos un arreglo matrimonial falso… toda la ceremonia, un par de apariciones planeadas y luego de un tiempo prudente, un divorcio discreto que les devuelva a ambos la libertad y que conforme a todo el mundo. Osborn no podrá seguir esparciendo mentiras, Tony recuperará su credibilidad en los negocios y Peter podrá rehacer su vida sin estigmas en su honor… ¿Está de acuerdo?

Deadpool permaneció silencioso… incrédulo… no podía procesar lo que estaba escuchando.

-¿Quiere que lo forcemos a aceptar?- amenazó Tony, armando su rayo repulsor desde su brazalete disparador en su puño derecho.

-Es que…- dijo Wade, retirando su máscara para mirar directamente el rostro asustado del joven Peter, encontrándolo más adorable que nunca- Casarme yo con él... casarme yo...

***

La ceremonia fue un acontecimiento social… Wade Wilson fue transformado por arte de magia y muchos asesores de imágen, en un empresario multimillonario, proveniente de europa; su aspecto fue explicado de manera sencilla, había sufrido un ataque con armas químicas mientras servía a su país en la guerra del Golfo, como integrante de fuerzas aliadas a las norteamericanas. La pinta de héroe de guerra y poder económico, desvanecieron al instante cualquier gesto de repulsión o desconfianza que los rumores de Harry habían sembrado en las personas, y por el contrario, todos se mostraron bastante interesados en las fantásticas versiones que Wilson contaba acerca de como había sufrido sus heridas y las cicatrices que éstas le habían dejado.

Historias inventadas y muy entretenidas. Historias de heroicos actos de abnegación y patriotismo.

El brindis posterior al enlace civil fue muy concurrido, estaban presentes no solo distinguidos miembros de la sociedad neoyorquina, sino importantes socios de la Corporación Stark y varios de los Vengadores. Fue una sorpresa ver llegar a Norman y Harry Osborn, fingiendo una amabilidad que daba miedo, dispuestos a felicitar a Peter por su enlace y alardeando que Harry ya había superado el abandono.

Wade Wilson demostró tener un temple especial, pues ni siquiera pestañeó cuando los Osborn se acercaron y le ofrecieron que tomara una copa para brindar por su eterna felicidad.

-Qué le parece, Wilson… nunca antes escuché de sus empresas ni sabía que tuviese negocios con Stark, mucho menos que tuviera amoríos con su hijo… ¿Pues dónde se lo encontraron?

-Me trajo la cigüeña- respondió Wade al pretencioso hombre.

-Y no son amoríos- agregó Peter, demostrando que también él tenía un espíritu fuerte y que estaba dispuesto a borrar de un plumazo todos los maliciosos rumores esparcidos por Harry- Puesto que nos hemos casado no tendrán ustedes duda de que nos amamos, Wade es un hombre hecho y derecho, que no pregunta a nadie por cada paso que da, que no necesita que nadie le sostenga la mano hasta para comer.

Harry se sonrojó con violencia y desvió la mirada... todos los reproches de Peter a su dependencia de su padre estaban envueltos en aquella apasionada descripción de su nuevo interés amoroso.

-Un hombre demasiado viejo para ti ¿No lo crees?

-Un hombre, Señor Osborn… un hombre verdadero y nada más.

Wade admiró el valor de Peter, confrontando al padre de su ex, entonces estuvo seguro de que aquel valeroso muchacho saldría adelante y seguiría su vida plenamente cuando él desapareciera de la misma. Lo enlazó por la cintura, percibiendo el estremecimiento que lo recorrió… pero Peter permitió aquel gesto porque eso se suponía que hacían los esposos y ambos se alejaron, compartiendo su tiempo y su supuesta felicidad con el resto de los invitados.

Al atardecer, en medio de una lluvia de pétalos de rosas, los recién desposados abordaron un quimbjet que los llevaría al destino elegido para su luna de miel... las bellas playas del Caribe, un mes completo que pasarían en una exclusiva zona de resorts, en una cabaña privada, con acceso a las diversiones enteras que se ofrecían a los visitantes de aquella hermosa región.

-Como diría el rubio fortachón de Asgard: Lo eterno sabe que no era esto lo que quería para ti, hijo mío- murmuró Tony, abrazando a su vástago, satisfecho por haber callado a las malas lenguas, pero incómodo por haberlo obligado a fingir y mortificado por verlo partir con aquel hombre.

-No te preocupes, papá Tony... pronto todo esto terminará, como bien dices...

-Y te juro, cariño, que te cuidaremos mejor… tienes tu vida por delante, esto solo es un pequeño tropezón y tú eres un gran soldado- agregó Steve, abrazándolo también- Ganarás esta batalla.

-Aprendo de los mejores…- sonrió Peter con algo de melancolía, para abordar el avión y comenzar el viaje.

***

-Wow... –exclamó el mercenario cuando estuvieron frente a la cabaña que habitarían durante las siguientes cuatro semanas- Tus padres no tienen límites cuando de consentirte se trata ¿Verdad?

Peter ignoró aquellas palabras… no le hacía ciertamente ninguna ilusión pensar que era su “luna de miel”

-Baja el equipaje, Wade... creo que me cambiaré para ir a nadar un poco. Pienso pasarlo bien el tiempo que estemos aquí.

-Claro, esposo mío… lo que tú mandes… pero… ¿Me permites antes?

-¿Permitirte qué?

-Bueno… déjame cumplir con la tradición… ¿Puedo?

-Bueno…- murmuró Peter, sonrojándose un poco y comprendiendo las intenciones del otro- Supongo que puedes...

Entonces Wade lo tomó en los brazos, caminando sin problemas por toda la escalinata de piedra que separaba el puerto donde habían aterrizado de la entrada a la casa, llevó a Peter hasta el medio de estancia, lo depositó suavemente en la alfombra y por un instante, el cuerpo esbelto del muchacho quedó pegado al del mayor. Wade aún lo sostenía por la cintura y las manos de Peter reposaban sobre el pecho fuerte de Wilson.

-Al fin solos…- suspiró Deadpool, incapaz de dejar de mirar las facciones hermosas y juveniles de su consorte.

Peter se estremeció, como si estuviera preso de un trance hipnótico, se fijó en Wade… lo observó con atención, antes del incidente que deformara su piel, sin duda debió ser un tipo muy guapo. Su aguda inteligencia ya había llamado su atención, pero era la primera vez que asomaba a la franqueza del brillo en los ojos marrones… encontró en ellos mucho más de lo que hasta ese momento sabía… encontró soledad, mucha soledad, encontró dolor, mucho dolor… y también encontró unas ansias enormes de amar y ser amado. Sonrió ligeramente, sin saber qué responder.

-¡Suelta a mi hijo inmediatamente!

Wade se separó del joven como si su contacto quemara, haciéndolo hacia atrás y buscando azorado de dónde provenía y a quién pertenecía esa voz.

Vestido totalmente con una de sus armaduras, Tony Stark entró en la habitación y se interpuso entre los dos. Tomó de las manos a Peter y le preguntó si se encontraba bien. El muchacho asintió avergonzado.

-Este… querido suegrito… ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

-¿Acaso se atreve a preguntar? Vine a cuidar a mi niño… y Steve llegará dentro de unos minutos, tomó el siguiente jet cuando los invitados se retiraron.

-Pero… esto es nuestra luna de miel… ¿Qué acaso no sabe que los padres en estos casos, solo dan unos cuantos consejitos y luego se quedan en su casita, dejando a los novios en paz?

-Eso quisieras tú, calzones apretados... ¿De verdad creíste que te dejaríamos a solas con Pett? Esto es una mentira, solo estamos representando una farsa y lo sabes.

-Pues sí… lo sé... pero yo pensé que por mientras...

Tony hizo un ademán de rabia y preparó el rayo repulsor, pero Peter, sonriendo divertido por la comedia de equivocaciones que sin querer estaba representando, lo evitó tomando del brazo a su padre y llevándoselo con él hasta los vestidores.

-Vamos a nadar un poco, papá Tony...

***

En total, cinco personas más… Sam (Falcon), Vison, Wanda y por supuesto Steve y Tony, todos alojados en la misma enorme, lujosa, cómoda y ya para nada privada cabaña caribeña. Era entonces, el complot más vil, el sabotaje más evidente y la luna de miel más fracasada de la existencia. 

Wade despertaba tarde, almorzaba, comía y cenaba solo… sus horarios nunca parecían coincidir con los del resto… aunque en ocasiones escuchaba el barullo de sus risas y conversaciones reunidos en la mesa de la terraza, antes de que cada uno saliera por su lado a divertirse, le daba pereza unirse e intentar encajar. No estaba ahí para recibir malas caras de nadie, ni siquiera de ninguno de los Vengadores.

Veía poco a Peter y nunca hablaba con él. El joven tampoco parecía ocuparse demasiado por su existencia, el contrato que había firmado comenzaba a perder sentido... no era necesario tanto tiempo de fingir nada, puesto que nadie estaba cerca para atestiguar su fallido matrimonio.

Además, no era de su agrado salir en ropa de playa… su piel expuesta le cohibía, y vestir demasiada ropa le daba calor… aún así, era tanto su aburrimiento que decidió asomarse y observar al menos la diversión del resto del grupo. Esa mañana en específico, los celosos padres no estaban en el área de la bahía, donde Peter esquiaba junto a Sam, se escurrió hasta la puerta de la alcoba del matrimonio y pudo escuchar los gemidos de placer que el castaño y el rubio lanzaban mientras hacían el amor. Wanda y Vision habían salido de compras desde muy temprano también... entonces, tuvo una idea y era el momento de aprovechar cada instante para llevarla a cabo.

-Dame otra vuelta, Sam- reclamaba Peter, saliendo del agua con su tabla de esquí- Una más...

-Pero también yo quiero… es mi turno, Pett...

-Si quieren yo los remolco a ambos- intervino Wade, acercándose con precaución… al menos el Halcón no llevaba sus alas y eso lo ponía al nivel de cualquier ser humano- Así ambos esquían al mismo tiempo.

Los otros dos se miraron recelosos.

-¿Sabes conducir el bote?

-No debe ser difícil… es como conducir un auto, más o menos...

-¡Entonces que Wade nos jale a ambos, Sam! ¡Vamos!

La risa juvenil del hijo de los dos vengadores era como un cascabel de alegría, Wilson sintió que el corazón le saltaba. Subió al bote y lo encendió, hizo un par de señas y el vehículo se movió a toda velocidad… Peter lanzó un grito de diversión y Sam se fue al agua de bruces… al parecer su cuerda se había soltado… o fue deliberadamente desatada, aunque ninguno se dio cuenta de la maniobra.

Peter volvió la mirada un poco, sin dudar que había sido algo accidental y decidió seguir disfrutando de la brisa del mar en su rostro. Feliz… hizo un par de acrobacias en su tabla, riendo a carcajadas y llenando de un raro sentimiento de calidez el ácido y endurecido corazón del mercenario.

Siguieron así por varios minutos, Wade se encargó de llevarlo bastante mar adentro… y cuando estaban en lo máximo de alejamiento y de diversión, el motor comenzó a fallar… Peter perdió el impulso y tuvo que dejarse caer al mar.

-Lo siento… no sé qué sucedió ahora…- dijo Wade, ayudando al muchacho a subir al bote, después de que éste se detuviera y Pett tuviese que nadar para salir del agua- El motor no enciende.

-¿Se terminaría el combustible? Sam dijo hace rato que todavía quedaba medio tanque…

-Pues no lo sé- agregó el mayor, colocando con ternura una toalla sobre los hombros del joven- Pero me alegro, hace días que necesito que hablemos y esta es mi oportunidad...

-Lo siento… pero nosotros no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

-Claro que sí, Peter... Mira, yo me metí en toda esta mentira únicamente por ti… merezco al menos que me escuches ¿No lo crees? Dos minutos de tu tiempo, es todo lo que pido...

-Habla entonces...

-Mira… yo he lamentado mucho lo que sucedió la noche de año nuevo… los dos bebimos demasiado y lo que sucedió...

-Lo que sucedió, fue que te aprovechaste de mí, fuiste brutal y eso jamás te lo perdonaré.

-¿En serio, Pett? ¿Me dejas llamarte Pett? ¿Y cómo sabes que fui brutal?

-Pues…- dudó el de ojos de avellana- Pues fuiste brutal porque… porque no podía ser de otra forma, los dos bebimos mucho… pero yo… yo no sería capaz de... entonces, tú debiste forzarme a… ¡Fuiste brutal!

-Bueno, vamos por partes, pequeño… hasta el peor de los criminales tiene el derecho de la duda y a defenderse, así que, dime hasta donde te acuerdas de esa noche.

-Pues, bueno… estábamos bailando en la estancia… luego me recordaste al odioso de Harry y a su padre manipulador, yo me enojé, me hice atrás, tropecé… y… y… y ya no recuerdo más...

-No tropezaste, querido… te quedaste semiinconsciente de lo borracho que estabas… no sabes beber y los dos vaciamos unas cuantas botellas. También yo estaba bastante achispado, no lo niego… y al verte dormido, igual que un ángel sobre una nubecita… decidí llevarte a tu alcoba… te tomé entre los brazos y subí las escaleras… tú me abrazaste, y me juraste que me querías… 

-Yo no pude haber dicho eso… ¡Mientes!

-Claro que lo dijiste, también me contaste que ese tal Harry era un niño de papi que no sabía dar un paso sin que recibiera una llamada de su padre monitoreando sus acciones, que nunca los dejaba tener una cita a solas y que quien sabe como había logrado que tus padres aceptaran un matrimonio al terminar el colegio… que no querías ir a la universidad casado, porque querías seguir siendo el Hombre Araña y convertirte en un héroe, ser un Vengador como tus padres, tener aventuras y lograr hacer tu vida a tu manera…

Peter estaba muy confundido… había confesado su identidad secreta a un desconocido.

-Puede ser... si, puede ser que yo dijera eso… ¿Pero... yo dije que me gustabas?

-No. Tú dijiste que me querías y me lo demostraste… cuando entramos a la alcoba yo me despedí, pero tú me halaste hasta la cama, nos caímos ahí… tú no dejabas de reír, y te quitaste la ropa… murmuraste que te estorbaba y me pediste que yo me la quitara también…

-¡Ay!- se quejó el muchacho arácnido- ¿Yo hice todo eso? Qué vergüenza… ¡Lo que habrás pensado de mí!

-¿Qué iba a pensar, Peter? Que eras un ángel, que yo no te merecía… pero en ese instante yo solo era un hombre con sangre en las venas… me enamoré de ti… puedes lograrlo ¿sabes? Hacer que un paria como yo se enamore de un príncipe como tú tan solo con verte sonreír...

-Pero entonces… ¿Lo hicimos?- Wade guardó silencio- Dímelo, por favor… ¿Tuvimos sexo? ¿Me entregué a ti, aún siendo desconocidos? ¿Mi primera vez fue contigo?

Wilson estaba rendido de amor… no… no era capaz de seguirle mintiendo… acarició la sonrojada mejilla de durazno con el dorso de su mano y suspiró.

-La verdad, querido niño… es que yo me acuerdo menos que tú… no sé lo que sucedió... Pero creo que debió ser algo tan hermoso como esto… ¿No lo crees así?

Aquella confesión hizo que el corazón de Peter saltara de rabia dentro de su pecho.

-¡Eres un maldito mentiroso!- gritó, empujándolo con toda su fuerza, sus poderes de araña le daban una fuerza mucho mayor a la de cualquier hombre normal y a pesar de su edad, al tomarlo por sorpresa, bastó el impulso para hacerlo caer de espaldas al mar- ¿Así que no te acuerdas lo que hicimos? ¿Y si nunca hicimos nada y todo esto es en vano? Maldito seas, Wade Wilson… ¡Maldito seas!

-¡Pett, espera! – exclamó el mayor, manoteando con algo de desesperación- ¡Mis sentimientos son verdaderos! Ayúdame a salir…

Peter se pasó al volante del bote y probó a encenderlo… el motor inició con toda normalidad.

-Así que esto sí funciona ¡otra mentira más!

Wade vió con algo de nervios que de verdad Peter estaba decidido a alejarse, pretendiendo dejarlo a su suerte en medio del mar.

-¡Pett espera! ¡Casi no sé nadar! ¡Me voy a ahogar!

-¡Ahógate! ¡Déjame viudo y tranquilo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer.


	3. ¿CUÁL ES TU PRECIO?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter y Wade tienen ideas muy diferentes sobre como sobrellevar su extraña relación.  
> Pero Deadpool por fin le ha dicho un par de verdades al consentido Spidey.

Falcon llegó hasta la explanada de la hermosa cabaña vacacional, plegó sus alas y miró con un gesto de resignación... no tenía buenas noticias que dar a sus amigos.

-Nada… recorrí la bahía cuatro veces y no hay el menor indicio de él...

Peter se abrazó a su padre Steve, palideciendo y temblando como una hoja al viento. Por su culpa, tan solo por su culpa, Wade Wilson se habría perdido para siempre en el profundo mar caribeño.

-Tranquilo, Pett… deja que Tony termine de escanear el fondo… quizá lo encontremos.

-¿En el fondo del mar?- cuestionó Falcon, causando que el muchacho redoblara su nerviosismo.

Nada de lo que los demás pudieran comentarle traía paz a su conciencia, Peter estaba seguro que, tras abandonarlo a su suerte en el mar, el mercenario no había tenido un buen final… esperó en vano durante toda la noche su llegada y al amanecer, informó a sus padres lo que había sucedido… Wanda mencionaba que no percibía sus pensamientos, ni sus emociones, Deadpool no estaba al alcance de lo que su poder telepático pudiera rastrearlo… ese era otro mal signo para el joven pecoso.

-Lo siento… -agregó Tony aterrizando también en esos momentos, se levantó la máscara de su armadura y miró a su hijo significativamente- creo que revisé cada milímetro del fondo de la bahía… a menos que las corrientes lo arrastraran mar adentro… ese tal Pool no se encuentra más cerca de nosotros...

-¡Oh, Wade!- suspiró Peter, dejando resbalar un par de lágrimas- ¿Qué te he hecho? Es mi culpa, papá Tony… Papá Steve… es mi completa culpa… él ni siquiera quería entrar a la casa aquella noche, me salvó de unos maleantes porque yo tuve demasiado orgullo para pedirles ayuda… él no era malo… y yo lo abandoné en el mar… y ahora está extraviado para siempre...

-Peter, por favor... guarda la calma, todavía no sabemos que le sucedió realmente.

-Pero es cierto, no aparece… él me quería, quería arreglar las cosas y yo solo lo traté mal… pobrecito... ahí solo, en el agua helada… debió sentirse aterrado… y debió tener una muerte horrible...

Steve consolaba a su hijo lo mejor que podía, no sabía que decirle, lo estrechaba, palmeaba su espalda, le pedía tranquilidad, que tuviera paciencia, que seguirían buscando... Tony en cambio, estaba indeciso entre soltar una frase de alivio o una de pésame, porque igual se habían librado del mercenario de la mejor forma, ya que un accidente y una viudez prematura convenían más que preparar comedias para representar ante la sociedad, cuando la supuesta “Luna de miel” terminara.

Lo que les dolía a todos era el genuino sufrimiento de Peter, quien obviamente no terminaba de sentirse culpable.

-Pero él dijo que era inmortal... ¿No es así?- agregó Vision, poniendo una voz de razón en aquel oscuro momento- Entonces debe seguir nadando en algún sitio para llegar a tierra firme y si se cansa, solo debe hundirse y caminar…

-O llegar en un yate lleno de chicas- dejó caer Wanda contundentemente, mientras todos observaban un precioso yate acercarse, con música a todo volumen y un ambiente inconfundible de fiesta, acercarse al embarcadero de la preciosa cabaña.

El elegante bote era conducido por algún aburrido millonario que se distraía con fiestas interminables en el mar. Varias hermosas y sensuales mujeres, luciendo diminutos bikinis, reían ante las ocurrencias de un hombre vestido con una camisa hawaiana, pantalones amplios de tela ligera y un ancho sombrero de paja, usaba también enormes lentes oscuros y mangas para cubrir sus brazos del sol… no se veía bien su rostro, pero en las cicatrices que dejaba ver una aislada parte de su cuello y sus manos, les dijo a los Vengadores cuál era su identidad.

Mudos de asombro, vieron al desfachatado Wade despedirse de las lindas chicas, agitar su mano hacia el hombre que conducía el yate y después, como si nada, saltar al muelle, conservando varios collares de flores en el cuello y una enorme y colorida bebida con un pequeño paraguas de papel en cada mano.

-¡Adiós a todas, fue una noche genial… genial de verdad! ¡Las extrañaré mucho!

-Deberías venir esta noche también, cariño- dijo una rubia de enormes y operados senos- Iremos a la caverna, bailaremos toda la noche en el bar que funciona dentro...

-¡Lo pensaré!- agregó Wade, atrapando en el aire el beso que la muchacha le lanzaba.

Y ante el asombro general, Peter, que no perdía palabra de lo que estaban conversando, dejó su pena de lado, limpió sus lágrimas y abandonó los brazos de Rogers para acercarse a la orilla del muelle y gritar:

-Oiga, descarada: ¿Le parece correcto citarse con mi esposo, frente a mí?

-¿Tu esposo?- repitió la rubia, entre divertida e incrédula- Pues mira, niño… él nos dijo que era soltero...

Las otras jóvenes soltaron ruidosas carcajadas y el yate se alejó de la cabaña, dejando a su invitado junto a su “familia”… sano, salvo… y con las huellas de una tremenda parranda de varias horas.

Apenas se alejaron, un silencio incómodo reinó y Wade optó por echar a andar hacia el interior de la cabaña, esperaba darse un baño, cambiar sus ropas y llamar un taxi para salir de ese lugar lo más pronto posible.

-Óyeme un minuto- exclamó Peter con voz firme, caminando tras él y lanzándole una telaraña para obligarlo a detenerse- ¿Cómo has tenido el descaro de pasar la noche en una orgía con esas zorras mientras yo aquí estoy muriendo de preocupación?

Wade, al escucharlo y sentir la fuerte tela en su espalda, se frenó en seco y con un gesto de enfado, el primero que mostraba hacia el muchacho. Se giró para decirle.

-Pues mira, mi amor… era quedarme congelado y acalambrado en el mar, justo donde me abandonaste o aceptar ser rescatado por esas personas ¿Qué te parece?

-Te olvidas que eres un hombre casado… ¡Y andas presumiendo de ser soltero!

-¡Pues soltero, sí! ¡Solterito y libre, si señores!- gritó Wilson mientras veía acercarse a los demás- ¿O qué creías? ¿Qué iba a permitir eternamente que me uses como tu títere? ¿Díme por favor qué estoy ganando yo con esta farsa? Tus desprecios, tus humillaciones… una soledad todavía más grande que la que tenía antes de conocerte, Peter Parker Rogers Stark… Pero al final, que me abandonaras como a un perro sarnoso me hizo decidirme… ¡Estoy harto! Cansado de ti, cansado de ustedes, Vengadores, cansado de ser menospreciado y no tener ni siquiera una invitación a comer a la mesa con la “familia”

-Pues no sé qué esperabas- reprochó el joven, con acento de superioridad- Después de lo que hiciste...

-¡Después de lo “qué hicimos”! ¡Hicimos, queridito! Porque lo que hicimos, fue entre los dos… estaríamos borrachos, pero sé muy bien que yo no te puse ninguna pistola en la cabeza para obligarte a que te quitaras la ropa frente a un desconocido que metiste a tu casa a dos horas de haberlo conocido...

-¡Eres un vulgar! Te recuerdo además, que tienes un contrato que cumplir conmigo… regresaremos a Nueva York y cumplirás los compromisos que ya están acordados...

-Pues no. No lo haré y quiero ver que me obliguen… yo me largo, desaparezco de sus vidas… Haz de cuenta que me morí y te dejo como querías… ¡Viudo!- Wade rompió la telaraña, dejándole saber a Peter que poseía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo. Sin embargo, el joven no pareció impresionarse por eso.

-Eres un cobarde...

-No, querido… no soy un cobarde… si fingí que me tenías a tu merced, fue porque verdaderamente deseaba ayudarte, que nadie hablara mal de ti… tú te ibas a casar con ese Harry, al que acusas de ser un hijito de papá, y no te das cuenta, Pett… que tú estás igual o peor… crece, niño, crece y date cuenta que a pesar de ser quien soy, a pesar de mi aspecto o de mi modo de vida… pude ser el hombre que más te amara en el universo...

***

Weasel colocó una cerveza al alcance de su abatido amigo… desde que había regresado de quien sabe donde y le había sucedido quien sabe qué, no sabía ningún detalle, pero era sencillo adivinar que lo que fuera que le pasara, había impactado profundamente en el ánimo antes sarcástico y prácticamente inconmovible de Deadpool… Pero Wade miró la bebida con indolencia y no pareció muy interesado.

-Hey... es por cuenta de la casa...

-Gracias…- una respuesta parca y exenta de emoción, Wade no levantaba la mirada ni el ánimo desde hacía meses… sus fondos se agotaban y tampoco parecía muy interesado en tomar nuevas misiones para ganar dinero... 

-Tal vez tengas más hambre que sed... creo que afuera está un vendedor de hamburguesas. Te traeré una y me la pagas cuando tengas efectivo… ¿Está bien?

Wade asintió también sin mucho ánimo… por su mente pasaba el recuerdo del sueño que había tenido esa noche. Un sueño muy parecido a los de todos los otros días… soñaba con Peter, soñaba con los momentos que habían compartido la noche de año nuevo, soñaba que después de bailar, los dos se besaban… se besaban y se babeaban sacando las lenguas y saboreándose la piel... soñaba que Peter sonreía y le extendía los brazos para que acudiera a una cama que aparecía de pronto, que no tenía ropa puesta y que ofrecía sus hermosas nalgas, suaves y sonrosadas, para que el mercenario las besara y las apretara a su antojo… y de repente, en ese sueño, como en los demás, la escena cambiaba, la cama desaparecía y Wade ahora estaba intentando cruzar por una tela de araña, y la tela se rompía antes de que pudiera llegar a su niño adorado, y el muchacho reía con burla y Wade despertaba sintiendo un estorbo en la garganta y muchas ganas de llorar.

¿Por qué aquella noche de año nuevo simplemente no aceptó la invitación del buen Weasel para pasarlo juntos, bebiendo cerveza y mirando quizá una película de acción? Era el plan de cada año, acompañado por aquel miserable dueño del Bar que era un alma tan solitaria como la de él… se habrían hecho compañía y no se hubiera metido a salvar al hijo de Rogers y de Stark, la historia quizá pintara de una manera diferente y su corazón no estuviera nuevamente desgarrado y adolorido por un amor no correspondido...

-No tenían hamburguesas y te compré un hot dog… con chile, con cebollas y pepinillos...

-¿Con pepinillos? ¡Qué asco!- dijo Wilson, sonriendo y tomando la comida que era ofrecida con tanta generosidad. No lo confesaría nunca, pero tenía tres días sin probar bocado- Una vez Peter me dijo que le gustaban los hot dogs, que los había probado a escondidas en el colegio y que le encantaban...

-¿Otra vez soñando con el “vengadorcito”? Te haces mucho daño tú solo, eh...

-No puedo evitarlo… ¿Te conté la vez que estábamos en esa estupenda cabaña en el mar del Caribe y que yo pensé que era mi oportunidad de colarme en su habitación y acostarme a su lado? Era una cama tan suave y limpia… y el aroma de la loción de Pett estaba por cada milímetro de su sábana… me metí de prisa y me acomodé, le encajé el fierro en el trasero y le susurré que me permitiera hablarle un par de minutos...

-Si me contaste- interrumpió el otro, con aire condescendiente- Casi besabas su cuello cuando una mano se alzó y el sonido de un rayo repulsor se escuchó, la luz del disparador iluminó tu fea cara y la voz de Tony Stark dijo: “Cómo te atrevas a mover tu pito en mi trasero tan solo un poco más, te juro que desprenderé tu cabeza del cuello”

-¡Sí, exacto! ¿Lo he contado muchas veces, eh?

-Sí, y Peter estaba en otra cama en la alcoba de Rogers y Tony Stark estaba en la cama de su hijo y te gritó que primero tendrías que matarlos a ambos a que ellos dejaran solo un instante a su niño durante las noches… y tuviste que salir corriendo con la sábana enredada entre las piernas para que no te dieran ni con el rayo repulsor, ni con el escudo de América, que llegó veloz y se puso a defender el honor de su consorte al que estabas también a punto de atacar...

-¡Creí que esa noche sería mi última noche! ¡Pensé que me evaporarían!- rió Pool amargamente, comiendo de buena gana el hot dog, con pepinillos y con la servilleta entera si fuera posible. Luego bebió de golpe la cerveza… el alimento y el alcohol caerían muy bien a su vacío estómago-¿Tú crees que alguna vez me perdonen por todo ese enredo?

-Podrás averiguarlo… quiero que sepas que Stark y Rogers en persona, acaban de entrar al bar...

***

-Por favor- dijo Wade señalando los asientos en la mesa del rincón- Sean mis invitados… ¿Puedo ofrecerles una cerveza mexicana? Es lo mejor que probarán sus paladares acostumbrados al vino y al champán.

-Yo he bebido cervezas de todo el mundo- dijo Stark, tomándose con fuerza del brazo de su marido, conteniendo sus ganas de asesinar al que tenía enfrente- Y en casa tenemos de las mejores de ese país, pero aceptamos… ya que es necesario que hablemos cordialmente, hagámoslo en sus términos, señor Wilson… o señor Pool, como sea que se haga llamar.

-Bueno, en realidad la invitación fue más una cortesía… no tengo dinero para invitarlos…

El bartender llegaba con tres botellas de cerveza frías y dudó ante la seña de Wade para que se las llevara. Steve en cambio, haló la charola, tomó las bebidas y dejó un billete de cincuenta dólares.

-Hablemos… yo invito…- agregó.

-Gracias- caravaneó Deadpool, destapando la botella y bebiéndose la mitad del contenido de un solo trago- Pero tengo otra mala noticia: No tengo nada que hablar con ustedes...

Tony nuevamente detuvo a Steve para que no se levantara a golpear al cínico mercenario. Sonrió forzadamente y continuó.

-Nosotros creemos que sí, Peter nos ha pedido que en vista de que no va a cumplir el contrato, entonces pactemos el divorcio lo más rápido posible…

-¿Peter? ¿”Mi” Peter? ¿El Señor Peter Wilson? ¿El divorcio? ¡Pero si jamás me ha dicho nada al respecto!

-Para eso estamos aquí, venimos en su nombre…

-Un momento, señores… Peter es mi marido ¿No? Si él tiene algo que decirme, entonces que me lo diga a la cara… no es tan bonita como la de él (cielos, que él sí que es hermoso) pero al menos es franca… Que venga aquí y me diga todo lo que de su corazoncito nazca.

-¡Claro que no!- interrumpió Rogers, algo enfadado- Mi hijo no pisará este lugar tan desagradable. Cumpla su palabra, señor y otorgue a Peter su libertad...

-Capitán Rogers… usted que es tan recto, tan honorable… ¿Por qué se presta a hablar por boca de ganso? Si su hijo tiene el temple y honor suyos, entonces que venga y arregle sus asuntos personalmente… y fin de la charla, buenas noches, gracias por la cerveza y dejen buena propina, no sean “tacaños”.

Concluyendo, Wade se levantó sin detenerse más y salió del bar, dejando a la pareja sumida en sus pensamientos.

***

-Jamás me había sentido tan humillado… ese remedo de hombre nos ignoró, nos dejó con la palabra en la boca y no pudimos arreglar nada...

-Y su pretención de que Pett vaya a ese antro de mala muerte, Steve… no olvides eso…

-¡Que se olvide! Nuestro niño no pisará ese desagradable lugar y ya puedes llamar a los abogados, Tony, si ese Deadpool quiere una guerra, eso va a tener...

Silencioso hasta ese instante, Peter tosió un par de veces para llamar la atención de sus airados padres. Se puso de pié, caminó un poco en actitud de meditación y finalmente se volvió a ellos.

-Wade es un provocador innato, solo me está retando a hacer algo en contra de mis principios… y piensa que no seré capaz de acudir y enfrentarlo… ¡Pues acudiré!

***

-¡Son demasiado!- exclamó Deadpool, recibiendo una lluvia de golpes que de pronto lo abrumaron y terminaron por derribarlo- ¿No creen que es poco caballeroso golpearme con bats, todos al mismo tiempo? Estan logrando hacer que me enoje…

Los maleantes no comprendían como aquel hombre en traje apretado podía reírse y bromear justo cuando comenzaron a atacarle, efectivamente, con esos accesorios deportivos, sin piedad, los golpes se dieron uno tras otros, el hombre dejó de reír, pero no parecía dispuesto a doblegarse.

-¿De qué carajos estás hecho?- le preguntó uno de los pandilleros- No importa… te vamos a hacer puré... No te quedará ni un hueso sano...

-Bueno… pero luego de que lo hagan se rienden ¿De acuerdo? Necesito atraparlos para cobrar la recompensa por su captura ¡Hey, golpes en los bajos, no! ¡Eso es de republicanos!

Las insolencias de Deadpool exasperaban mas a los delincuentes, el hombre se movía con agilidad, escapando a dos de cada tres ataques, pero reflejando dolor y dificultad para moverse cuando lograban asestarle un batazo de lleno.

-Soy inmortal… pero no insensible, hijos de la gran...- bramó Wilson, deteniendo un golpe directo a su cráneo y logrando que se le rompieran tres dedos de la mano izquierda.

Creyó que de verdad saldría muy, muy lastimado de aquel encuentro… y si se escapaban, la recompensa se iba con ellos… no podría comprar víveres, pagar la renta y esperar a recuperarse de las heridas si no podía atraparlos…

Los golpes comenzaron a ceder en intensidad… los maleantes estaban inmóviles a un lado, dejando a los otros que llegaban en su ayuda desconcertados… ¿Qué estaba sucediendo exactamente? Una veloz figura en traje rojo se balanceó frente a ellos entonces, saltando con agilidad y extendiéndoles una fina tela que intentaron en vano retirar de sus manos y rostros… dando vueltas a gran velocidad, la figura también enmascarada logró tenderles una red lo suficientemente entramada y firme para que no pudieran escapar. En pocos minutos, logró detener a la banda entera y entonces, fue hasta donde un herido Deadpool se ponía de pié algo tambaleante, pero con la suficiente dignidad… ocultó las fracturas de sus dedos y esperó que Spiderman le dijera exactamente los motivos de su ayuda.

-Sé que lamentablemente, mi amigable vecino, el sorprendente hombre araña… no me está apoyando con desinterés… habla pues hijo mío, papá Pooly te escucha y te sabrá responder...

-No seas tonto, Deadpool… mis padres saben que estoy aquí y me tienen confianza, también casi puedo adivinar que bajo tu máscara tienes un gesto de incredulidad. No me creías capaz de venir...

-Puede ser… o puede ser que esté babeando al ver tu bellísimo trasero en spandex apretadito...

-Silencio… solo he venido a una cosa y seré directo… Wade… dime cuanto.

-¿Cuánto? ¿Cuánto qué?

-Dime tu precio, dime cuanto exactamente deseas para que me des el divorcio… Cuánto...

-¿Crees que es cuestión de precio?

-Por supuesto. Sabes que puedes obtener dinero de mí… Cuánto… no me hagas repetirlo por tercera vez.

-Caray, Pett-pett... –murmuró, rascándose la cabeza sobre su roja máscara- pues es admirable tu agudeza y percepción… al fin tocas el tema que más me interesa…

-Una parte de mí no quería creerlo, pero veo que acerté… tu precio lo pagaré gustoso, pero debes darme el divorcio de inmediato...

-¿Para que te reconcilies con ese petulante de Harry Osborn? ¿Después de los rumores que propagó sobre ti? Leí lo de su paseo en helicóptero por Central Park, leí que los dos acudieron a una exposición de arte al aire libre y que iban tomados de las manos… Te recuerdo que eres un hombre casado, Pettite Pett...

-Lo que yo haga con mi vida no es de tu incumbencia… habla ya.

-Huy, que miedo… pero verás, hermoso… en cuestiones de precio… hay quien se vende muy barato, sí. Y habemos quienes nos vendemos muy, muy caro...

-¡Por caro que seas, siempre serás barato para nosotros! Dímelo ya...

-Bien, Peter, bien… tranquilo… ¿Eres mi esposo todavía, no?

-Eso quisieras, presumir que he sido algo tuyo...

-Pues mira… lo voy a presumir… porque ese es exactamente mi precio: Qué lo seas.

-¿Qué?

-¿No hablé claro? Que seas mi esposo, de todo a todo… pertenéceme y entonces te daré tu preciada libertad…

-¿Ser tu esposo? ¡Pero… pero estábamos hablando de dinero!

-No, Pett… Tú hablabas de dinero… yo de obligaciones maritales. Vivo en el número trece de esta calle, casualmente, en el sótano del edificio B… ahí es donde debes ir y ahí te espero.

Wade se alejó arrastrando un poco la pierna, y enderezando las fracturas de sus dedos. En ese momento, un par de vehículos llegaron, de ahí descendieron varios hombres fuertemente armados, revisaron a los prisioneros y exclamaron con satisfacción al ver a dos hombres en específico.

Deadpool rompió la tela con sus manos, los hombres fueron extraídos del grupo y al resto se les ordenó que se fueran, que corrieran por sus vidas y que no intentaran detenerse porque correrían la misma suerte de los que se quedaban. Los delincuentes comenzaron una desbandada atropellada y veloz.

Peter estaba a punto de volver a intervenir, pero siguió observando de lejos… los hombres armados entregaron a Wilson un paquete en el que presumiblemente estaba el efectivo ofrecido por la captura de los dos delincuentes principales, esa era la vida de los cazadores de recompensas, arriesgarse por dinero. Spidey se preguntó por qué solo ellos serían detenidos y no todos, pues no dudó que fuera la policía encubierta la que estaba ahí… 

Los hombres armados se dirigieron a sus prisioneros, Peter los escuchó sollozar y pedir clemencia. Deadpool llegó de nuevo hasta él y lo cargó en vilo, alejándose con firmeza de la escena, pero Peter, luchando por liberarse, pudo ver claramente como los miserables prisioneros eran puestos de rodillas y uno de los que viajaban en los vehículos colocó un arma en la nuca de cada uno de ellos.

-¿Qué van a hacer? ¡Espera! Debemos ayudarles…

Los disparos resonaron en medio de la noche… sin piedad, Peter enmudeció de terror…

-Déjalos- agregó Deadpool, liberándolo en lo alto de una azotehuela a la que subió por la escalera de incendios- Son asuntos que no nos incumben, pero te aseguro que el mundo no se pierde de nada con la muerte de esas escorias… ahora me voy, esposo mío… y ya sabes lo que debes hacer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!!!  
> Y gracias por la review!!


	4. DEBERES CONYUGALES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter se dispone a cumplir con todas las obligaciones de consorte...  
> ¿Con todas de verdad? ¿Vale la pena su sacrificio?

-¡Pues no, no lo va a hacer! Este tipo ahora sí se pasó… simplemente está loco si piensa que vamos a acceder a semejante locura… ¡No es no! ¡Peter puede viajar a Europa y estudiar allá, estar lejos el tiempo que sea necesario para olvidar este desastre!

-Esta vez coincido contigo, Tony… ¡Ese señor Wilson ha ido demasiado lejos!

Peter escuchaba la conversación de sus padres mientras recobraba la calma y se limpiaba las lágrimas de rabia que había dejado salir. Tras contarles lo que Deadpool le había propuesto a cambio de firmar el divorcio, Stark y Rogers estallaron en improperios y negaciones acerca de tolerar las locuras de aquel mercenario… se arrepentían de idear todo el embrollo de la boda de pantalla, ellos mismo habían metido a su hijo en un problema enorme, pero estaban seguros que no habría nada que un par de puños no pudiesen remediar… Tony estaba dispuesto a ir y romperle el alma para obligarle a firmar, Steve todavía pensaba dialogar por última vez y después, claro que sí, ayudarle a su esposo a acabar de una vez por todas con esa plaga en traje de spandex rojo y negro.

-No voy a ganar nada siguiendo un camino violento, ese es su elemento y no el mío- murmuró el joven, intentando sonar ya tranquilo y seguro- Por lo que aceptaré su propuesta. Y comprendo su sorpresa, queridos padres, entiendo y agradezco sus intenciones por evitarme este mal momento… pero sí yo mismo me metí en este lío, entonces yo solo debo salir de él...

-¿Entregándote a ese hombre desconocido?- rabió Tony, escupiendo a un lado.

-Hijo, no hagas nada que no quieras hacer. Somos más culpables que tú mismo por permitir esta charada.

-Voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer, papá… lo necesario… No soy un cobarde, ni traiciono mis promesas. Yo sé cuidarme. Llevaré mis disparadores, llevaré mi traje bajo mi ropa… no me descuidaré ni un segundo y no pasará nada que yo no desee que suceda… ¿De acuerdo? ¿Pueden lidiar con eso y confiar en mí?

-Obviamente, tu padre Tony en quien no confía es en ese señor Pool, cariño.

-Ya he podido enterarme un poco de quien es… de lo que es capaz. Sé que cumplirá su palabra si yo cumplo la mía... solo déjenme, permítanme solucionar esto a mi manera... Es hora de que me haga hombre, pero no como piensan, sino afrontando mis errores y saliendo delante de sus consecuencias.

Dolía mucho el corazón… ver a sus padres frustrados y resistentes, pero Peter estaba seguro que debía ir por el camino directo y correcto para poner en orden su vida, para dejar atrás ese amargo episodio.

***

Videojuegos, pizza y cerveza… buena manera de celebrar la abundancia de la recompensa recién cobrada. Weasel llegó hasta la casa de Wade con esos alimentos y otras cosas compradas de paso en el supermercado… Deadpool odiaba ir a comprar, las personas siempre se le quedaban mirando y era demasiado incómodo ser observado como fenómeno de circo.

-Salchichas y pan, mostaza, cátsup… jarabe de arce, harina de pancakes, huevo, leche… ¿Para qué quieres estas cosas, Wade? Nunca te veo comer esto...

-Te equivocas… amo preparar pancakes y bañarlos de miel.

-Cierto, he visto el desastre pegajoso en tu ropa…- el buen amigo tomó un trago largo a su lata de cerveza y se concentró en la pelea de su personaje en el videojuego. Wade era experto, en pocos minutos lo derrotó por tercera vez consecutiva- ¿Esperas visitas? Alguien acaba de tocar a la puerta...

Wade abrió… no pudo ocultar una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción al ver al recién llegado… vestido con unos jeans desgastados, una hoodie color azul, los audífonos en sus oídos y usando su máscara de Spider-Man, Peter estaba ahí, silencioso y determinado.

-Holaaaaa- exclamó Wilson- ¿De que viene usted disfrazado, señor araña?

-No vengo disfrazado… estoy avergonzado…- dijo Peter, retirándose la máscara y acomodando con los dedos su alborotado cabello castaño- ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Cómo impedirlo si te veo tan ansioso?- respondió el mayor, haciendo una caravana exagerada, dejando paso al muchacho. Peter receló al ver al amigo de su todavía consorte, pero Wilson hizo una seña y alegando que era tiempo de preparar la apertura del bar, Weasel tomó su cerveza, una de las bolsas de frituras y anunció que se retiraba.

-Suerte Wade… te veo en el bar en la noche… o tal vez no te vea… espero no verte.

Peter estaba salvajemente sonrojado con las palabras del hombre. Pero no se amedrentó, siguió plantado en medio de la salita, esperando quedar a solas con el mayor para hablar.

-Bien Wade… aquí me tienes y si me ves ansioso por comenzar, es que así esta pesadilla llegará más rápido a su fin y yo seré libre...

-Bueno... comencemos entonces… ¿Estás consciente de que vienes a cumplir, cariñito? ¿Están enterados tus influyentes papis? Te recuerdo que no quiero acusaciones de estupro, ni de violación… eres mi marido y esta es mi casa, la casa donde debiste vivir desde el principio… la casa conyugal...

-Deja de hablar ¿Quieres? Acabemos… ¿Dónde está tu alcoba?

Wade se relamió al escucharlo, al verlo caminar delante de él en aquellos apretaditos y desgastados jeans. Pero a pesar de su antojo, a pesar de lo mucho que adoraba a aquel consentido caprichoso… no estaba dispuesto a echar a perder el día… pensó a toda velocidad y dijo.

-Primero déjame presentarte la casa, Pett… es lo justo, ya que en adelante serás el dueño y amo absoluto de todo lo que te rodea, es un castillo menos lujoso, pero más funcional de los que estás acostumbrado… mira, esta es mi sala... este es mi sofá, esta es mi tele de cuarenta pulgadas… gran pantalla, eh? Para verla muy juntitos, tomados de las manos…- declaró Deadpool, mientras mostraba con la mano extendida cada mueble y objeto que describía- Mi tapete… está algo sucio, pero nada que una buena sacudida allá afuera no arregle… y en mi mesita… ¡upps!

Peter hizo una mueca de desagrado, en la pequeña mesita de madera se encontraba un marco plateado, con una foto de él mismo, una foto arrancada de alguna revista de negocios, arrugada y desteñida… un pequeño unicornio de peluche… y una tira de condones de alegres colores. Todos cerrados, excepto uno que colgaba sobre el marco, con todas las trazas de estar usado.

-Eso es… asqueroso…- murmuró.

-No tanto, si ese unicornio hablara… seguramente te contaría muchas historias llenas de amor, que se escuchan cuando uso estos globitos…

Peter tomó su foto y cuidando de no tocar el artículo de látex, arrojó todo al bote de la basura.

-Qué más…- agregó, sacudiendo sus manos.

-Bueno, amorcito… supongo que estando tú aquí, no hay razón para seguir usando tu foto para estimularme… aunque creo que te extrañaré. ¿No estaba algo pegajoso?- Peter le lanzó una mirada asesina- Ok, Ok… pasemos a la cocina… esta, es una mesa, estas son las sillas, no se ven tan lujosas como las de tu casa, pero me acomodo mejor para comer… esta es la tarja, este el estropajo, que sirve lo mismito que tus padres: Para fregar… y esta es la estufa, y este es...

-¡Es un sartén, ya lo sé! ¿Me estás tomando por un idiota, Wade Wilson?

-Bueno, no… solo quiero que te familiarices con tu nuevo hogar. Y para que veas que no te subestimo, justo tenía antojo de comer unos deliciosos pancakes, con tocino y miel… puedo prepararlos yo mismo, pero quizá tú, mi amadísimo esposo… quieras preparárselos a tu adorable maridito...

Wade le extendió el delantal de cocinero, mientras lo veía con un gesto embobado. Peter arrebató la prenda, se quitó la hoodie, dejándose solo una camisa blanca y se la puso, luego, buscó en las gavetas hasta que encontró lo necesario para comenzar a cocinar. Muchas veces había comido pancakes con tocino y miel… algunas veces, cuando era niño… ayudó a su Tía May a prepararlos, pero desde que era miembro de la familia Rogers-Stark, no había vuelto a esforzarse en hacer algo en la cocina. De hecho… no se esforzaba para nada, excepto sus estudios y su entrenamiento como hombre araña.

Era adorable para el mayor verlo moverse con torpeza en la diminuta cocina. Titubear en la forma de mezclar los ingredientes, leer y medir cuatro veces cada instrucción para no correr el riesgo de equivocarse, Wade colocó agua en un recipiente pequeño, mencionando que también quería café.

-¿Puedes retirarte un poco? Terminaré más pronto si no te tengo estorbando.

Wade hizo un ademán de estar de acuerdo y se sentó a horcajadas en la silla, deleitándose con el trasero de Peter, sus espaldas incipientemente anchas y su nuca de pastel de vainilla, antojable… igual que el brillante cabello. Suspiró sin proponérselo y al muchacho se le erizó cada vello del cuerpo imaginando las reacciones que su presencia provocaba en el mercenario.

La mezcla al principio quedó algo espesa, de manera que los dos primeros pancakes salieron algo quemados de las orillas y crudos del centro; Peter los apiló en un plato aparte… luego agregó leche y la masa parecía ahora lista para hacer crepas y no pancakes, los siguientes salieron delgados, crujientes y arrugados, porque el chico no los pudo levantar sin doblarlos.

Wade estaba apretando los dientes con fuerza para no lanzar una carcajada.

Finalmente, dispuso de dos ruedas crudas y dos quemadas, pero que eran las mejores que pudo preparar en un plato limpio, los bañó de miel y luego puso encima mantequilla fría que dio un aspecto raro y grumoso, el tocino quedó aceitoso y blando… dejó caer el plato sobre la mesa con frustración, esperando el instante en que comenzaran las burlas… pero Wade se sentó con toda propiedad, tomó cuchillo y tenedor y cortó una buena tajada, la que se llevó a la boca sin asco y disfrutando aquella comida mal preparada como si fuera el manjar más exquisito jamás probado.

-¿Y mi café?- preguntó, llenándose la boca con el siguiente bocado.

Peter hizo un mohín de contrariedad, volvió a la cocina, sacó una taza y tomó con la mano descubierta el asa del recipiente con agua hirviendo… el calor le quemó, soltó el trasto y exclamó dando un pequeño grito de sorpresa y dolor, el agua se derramó y Peter saltó al techo para no quemarse las piernas.

Wade corrió en su auxilio, embelesado y casi en éxtasis… mirando la peripecia del muchachito arácnido.

-¡Me quemé!- se quejó Peter, dejándose caer del techo- Duele...

-¡Pobrecita arañita mía!- exclamó el mayor, atrapándolo en el aire, colocándolo con cuidado en el suelo y revisando la palma de su mano, que lucía enrojecida, pero sin heridas mayores- ¿Te hiciste daño, bien mío? ¿Deseas que te lleve para que recibas atención médica?

-Estoy bien- dijo entonces el pecoso- Lo siento, es que no tomé precauciones... supongo que ya puedes reírte de mí. Soy una nulidad preparando la comida...

-Ya aprenderás… yo no soy nada malo cocinando y no me molesta en lo absoluto cocinar para los dos, mira- declaró Wade, abriendo el pequeño frigorífico- Salchichas y pan… haremos un festín con hot dogs, tu comida favorita… algo en mi interior me decía que compartiríamos una cena por fin juntos...

Peter se sonrojó… no podía imaginar que realmente aquel hombre pensaba en él, que recordaba algo tan trivial como que le gustaban los hot dogs, que estaba esperando cumplir un sueño de ser una pareja de casados… que se había realmente formado ilusiones sin tomar en cuenta que alguien como él jamás podría unirse a un tipo como el tal Deadpool.

-¿Qué más voy a hacer?

-Bueno… pues ya que he comido una deliciosa porción preparada por tus propias manitas, creo que nos merecemos un rato de distracción… vamos a jugar videojuegos ¿Quieres? A ver que se siente pasar la tarde con tu esposo, frente a la Tv… hay frituras, refresco… 

Y así fue… Peter terminó disfrutando el entretenimiento, después de todo, era joven y le agradaban los juegos de video. No supo el instante exacto en que comenzó a reír y a competir con Wilson, los hot dogs finalmente fueron preparados, y el simple alimento, el aroma de la salchicha cocida, del pan calientito, del cátsup y la mostaza, le abrieron el apetito… se comió tres y Wade se comió cinco…

Poco a poco, el mayor se acercó, terminando por rodear al muchacho extendiendo su brazo por el respaldo del sillón. Peter no se opuso, era sin duda, parte de sus obligaciones… fue la primera vez que no sintió rechazo automático, aceptando la agradable sensación que le subió por el pecho al imaginarse en brazos de un hombre que lo amaba con sinceridad… que no estaba ni tantito ambicionando la fortuna de sus padres adoptivos y que, por supuesto, no estaba pegado a la sombra de ningún papá controlador...

La noche cayó con rapidez… reavivando los nervios de Pett.

-Lavé los platos y limpié la cocina, creo que todo sobrevivió...

-Gracias, Pett... es hora de ir a dormir… sabes, mañana tengo que levantarme muy temprano, tengo que hacer vigilancia… si logro atrapar a este pez gordo, cobraré una buena compensación, eso me quitará de penurias económicas durante un tiempo...

-¿De verdad piensas vivir toda tu vida así? ¿Cómo un cazador de recompensas? ¿No aspiras a algo mejor, como ser un héroe, igual que los Vengadores?

-Lo he pensado… me vomito de imaginarlo...- respondió el otro, haciendo una arcada- Pero bueno, esposito… ven a la recámara.

Peter lo siguió… el momento del sacrificio supremo se acercaba… el precio a pagar por el error cometido y por recuperar su libertad. Wade sacó dos juegos de pijamas y los puso sobre la cama.

-Están muy grandes para mí…- dijo, intentando estar tranquilo.

-No importa… te verás guapísimo en ellas y además, pretendo que amanezcas sin ninguna de estas prendas sobre tu lindo cuerpo…

Ahora, Peter estaba colorado como una granada.

-Que… ¿Qué debo hacer…?

-Bueno… si no te importa, mañana me levanto a las seis, sé que no tienes clases, así que mientras me doy una ducha podrías… no sé… ¿Preparar café? ¿No te olvidarás de tomar el sartén con el guante para cosas calientes? Puedes salir a pasear o esperarme, no pretendo que seas un amo de casa… cuando yo llegue haremos todo entre los dos… pero eso es para mañana, y para este instante...

Los ojos color miel de Peter se abrieron con terror… Wade estaba sentado sobre la cama, palmeando suavemente en señal de que quería que se colocara a su lado… estaba temblando de pies a cabeza, pero obedeció.

Wade se relamió los labios... mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba el aroma juvenil. Peter seguía temblando como un cervatillo abandonado, casi se podían escuchar los desbocados latidos de su corazón… lo admiró sin decir nada, el muchacho estaba aterrorizado y seguía ahí, determinado a seguir adelante con tal de obtener el divorcio Aún a ese coste, lo haría porque había dado su palabra y Wade también… aunque él nunca cumplía sus promesas y quizá aquella no sería la excepción.

Sonrió mientras lo abrazaba con ternura, y con lentitud, lo empujó para recostarlo sobre la cama… y ahí estaban, los dos, Peter recostado de espaldas, pálido, tembloroso, jugueteando con sus dedos entrelazados con nerviosismo, esperando como esperaba su condena un reo, la ejecución de su sacrificio, la primera vez con aquel hombre de aspecto que ya no le era repulsivo, pero que le decepcionaba por obligarlo, por hacerle cumplir la parte precisa que no quería: Por forzarlo a la intimidad… él, que había soñado siempre con un amor de fuertes raíces, de apasionados sentimientos… todo por haber bebido de más en una noche de soledad, todo por el estúpido de Harry que no fue capaz de dejar a un lado a su empalagoso padre para darle su lugar y seguirlo a la fiesta de los Vengadores. Pero ahí estaba, valeroso, bien plantado, entregándose para ganar su libertad...

Y Wade era incapaz de retirar su mirada del rostro armonioso, de aquel cabello brillante que acarició y alborotó un poco, de la piel de durazno, salpicada de graciosas pecas… de los labios sonrosados, trémulos, que esperaban y esperaban por ser besados.

Peter saltó, se estremeció al sentir que la mano del hombre bajaba de su cabello por la pequeña oreja, delineando el canto de su mandíbula, haciendo un camino por su cuello de cisne, llegando hasta la camisa y desabotonándola para encontrar el traje de Spidey que llevaba puesto. Obviamente el mayor contaba con aquel obstáculo, pero no se molestó… por el contrario, acarició el pecho del joven por encima del traje, repasando con lentitud la figura arácnida del centro, sintiendo y observando que era, por supuesto, un artilugio que su padre, el gran Tony Stark había diseñado para él.

-¿Para qué sirve?- le preguntó, regresando la mano a la frente y comenzando a recorrer el perfil.

-Es… un spidey-dron... pero no está encendido… no tengo rastreadores ni micrófonos, si eso te preocupa.

-Pues no me preocupa… sería gracioso que otros escucharan nuestros pujidos- suspiró Wilson, acercando los labios y depositando un beso de alas de mariposa en la naricilla respingona de Pett- ¿Estás listo?

-¡Lo estoy!- exclamó en voz alta, casi gritando, traicionado por sus nervios en su afán de parecerle un hombre seguro de sí mismo.

¿Cómo decirle a aquel caprichoso niño que en realidad lo estaba amando más y más a cada instante? ¿Cómo provocar una respuesta positiva a sus sentimientos? Wade sintió que moriría si Peter no estaba a su lado. Y por eso, solo tenía un solo objetivo en mente: Nunca lastimarlo…

-Abre un poco tus labios- susurró acercando los propios y adueñándose de aquella boca fresca, deliciosa, inexperta a todas luces… bien conoció Deadpool que el novio de Peter no era sino otro chiquillo que jamás podría competir con su experiencia… podría destrozarlo en cuanto a apariencia, pero jamás en la delicadeza, en el arte y sobre todo, en el amor que ponía en aquel beso…

Lentamente, con pasos contados, imprimió sus labios en los de él, lentamente de nuevo se movió un poco para ayudarlo a entreabrirlos… más lentamente hizo presión para cubrirlos bien, que no escapara el aire, que no se dejara salir ni una queja, ni un suspiro… aunque lo que se escuchó a continuación fue más bien un gemido… un dulce, sensual y gozoso gemido de placer… porque Peter se dio cuenta de que aquel beso era diferente, muy distinto a los de Harry o a los de cualquier otro chico o chica que hubiese besado antes…

Un espasmo dulcísimo comenzó a vibrar en su bajo vientre, un calorcillo rico y embriagador penetró sus venas y galopó su sangre hasta llegar al corazón y acelerarlo de nuevo… pero no con desbocado terror, sino con un sentimiento desconocido, escondido, que ahora destapaba el velo que lo cubría para hacerse consciente… despiadadamente consciente... rondando en el peligroso abismo de su ternura, del sueño hecho realidad…

¿Por qué era el beso de aquel mercenario, loco, cruel e insolente, la caricia con la que Peter había soñado? ¿Por qué era aquel cuerpo lleno de marcas, el que desprendía el más agradable amparo que hubiese sentido jamás? ¿Por qué se sintió feliz entre aquellos brazos?

Peter correspondió al beso… alzando los brazos para enredarlos en el cuello del mayor y pegarse lo más que pudo a su boca, permitir el acceso de su lengua y dejar que la propia fuera succionada un poco, su saliva degustada y su aliento bebido… era sin duda un beso con entrega total... pensó, por primera vez, que esa noche al final de todo, sí tendría algo de magia… algo de luz… algo de amor...

Wade, que estaba ya muy lejos de ser sentimental… dejó escapar una furtiva lágrima, pleno de emoción, pleno de amor… un diamante líquido que secó con un movimiento rápido y disimulado, para que su muchachito no pudiese darse cuenta de aquel breve milisegundo de vulnerabilidad.

Finalmente, y a su pesar… el beso terminó, la caricia los dejó extasiados y satisfechos. Para ser el primer beso pleno, no había estado tan mal… y sin testigos incómodos juzgando sus lenguas y sus cuerpos.

-Gracias, Pett- dijo Wade, separándose un poco del joven- Puedes regresar con tus padres ahora.

-¿Qué?- preguntó el otro, sinceramente confundido- ¿Qué es lo que me estás diciendo?

-Solo he dicho que puedes irte… has cumplido, estás aquí, hiciste tu papel de esposo, me tuviste paciencia y ¡cielos! Jamás vi un átomo de repulsión hacia mi persona en tus bellos ojos...

-Pero... pero Wade... yo pensé que... ¡Pensé que lo haríamos!

Deadpool se sentó nuevamente en la cama, en actitud de meditación, movió negativamente la cabeza y se volvió para decir.

-Quizá soy el imbécil más grande del mundo por hacer esto, pero no soporto la idea de forzarte a que hagas algo que te haga sentir mal, que te humille, que no desees… el amor, Pett… es mucho más que el sexo, aunque claro… el sexo es grandioso… pero no… no así…

-Quieres que me vaya entonces…- dijo Peter, saltando de la cama y acomodando su camisa- Me echas de tu cama, de tu casa y de tu vida... así… como si yo fuera una cosa que se puede hacer a un lado y ya...

-No, Pett, no mi amor… te dejo en libertad. Firmaré el divorcio… que tus abogados pongan día y hora, firmaré sin hacer una sola pregunta… ahora eres absolutamente un hombre libre, y yo te deseo que seas por siempre muy feliz...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas, muchas gracias... viene la conclusión.


	5. EL ATAQUE DEL DUENDE VERDE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter cree que lo mejor es regresar con harry Osborn, pero su corazón se niega a olvidar.  
> Sus padres, los poderosos Ironman y Capitán América, le pondrán las cartas sobre la mesa.

-La mayoría de edad para unas cosas y la prohibición que continúa para otras…- dijo Peter, alzando una botella de cerveza y bebiéndola de golpe- Tengo edad suficiente para matar a un ser humano en una guerra si me lo pide el Tío Sam, pero no tengo edad para embriagarme...

Y diciendo esto, lanzó un ruidoso y desagradable eructo que el resto de sus compañeros de parranda celebró con risotadas y aspavientos. Luego, solicitó otra bebida, la cual le fue lanzada de inmediato, pero con la torpeza acumulada de las que ya había ingerido, la botella rodó de sus manos y fue a estrellarse contra el suelo, provocando una nueva oleada de carcajadas.

-Toma otra, Pett... de todas formas, cuando se terminen, enviaremos al chofer para que nos compre más...

-Esta vez no se me escapará...

El muchacho la atrapó tal y como había anunciado, giró la tapa y se relamió los labios antes de comenzar a beberla… un manotazo lo sorprendió, haciendo que cerrara los ojos y que nuevamente, la botella cayera para romperse en el suelo. Molesto con el entrometido, Peter buscó lo buscó, con el gesto serio, pero con los hermosos ojos de avellana un tanto turbios y desenfocados.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Pett? ¿Acaso no recuerdas que nuestros padres nos están esperando hace horas en tu fiesta de cumpleaños?

El muchacho fijó la mirada y descubrió el rubio y severo rostro de Harry Osborn, recriminándole su irresponsabilidad… ese día, Pett cumplía dieciocho años y su antiguo novio y empedernido pretendiente lo había convencido de regresar a la mansión de su millonario progenitor para celebrar… había organizado una gran fiesta, sus padres eran los invitados de honor y esa noche, Harry planeaba darles a todos la sorpresa de que estaban en buenos términos y quizá muy pronto, retomarían su noviazgo y por ende, el compromiso que abandonara un par de años antes, cuando su locura e inmadurez lo hizo contraer matrimonio con un hombre mayor.

-Oh, Harry… te recuerdo que no eres mi dueño…- murmuró el castaño, recibiendo el beso que el heredero Osborn le brindaba, saboreando ambos el gusto a licor que llenaba sus alientos- Quizá lo seas pronto, pero no hoy...

Pero ese matrimonio era cosa del pasado… Peter había por fin, firmado el acta de divorcio… ya nada lo ataba al mercenario que se hacía llamar Deadpool, ya no vería su rostro marcado por las cicatrices de las batallas, ya no tendría que soportar sus bromas, sus salidas ingeniosas… ya no estaría con la zozobra de si regresaría a su casa solo, herido… porque, aunque regresara en esas lamentables condiciones, ya no era parte de su vida, ya no le interesaba… por fin era libre… libre de nuevo…

-Yo te lo he preguntado toda la noche… pero eres tú quien insiste en darme la respuesta hasta que estemos en tu fiesta… anda bonito, vamos ya.

Su vida retomó el rumbo que más o menos deseaba… ingresó a la Universidad y terminó la carrera de astrofísica en año y medio, ahora estaba cursando una maestría y un doctorado en ingeniería molecular al mismo tiempo… su mente privilegiada, su innata capacidad para las matemáticas, su memoria eidética, le abrían paso para convertirse en un científico e investigador de renombre, respaldado por los laboratorios y toda la enorme tecnología Stark…

-Es mi noche especial, por fin soy mayor de edad y hago lo que yo quiero ¿Eh? Déjame ir por mi mochila y enseguida nos largamos a tu casa… luego, después de la cena… me iré con mis padres.

-Pett… pensé que después de reafirmar esta noche nuestro cariño, de retomar nuestras relaciones… pues... pensé que te quedarías conmigo... después de todo… pues tú ya… es decir, ya… lo hiciste con ese viejo...

-Eres imbécil, Harry… muy imbécil... ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿En qué me cambia haber tenido sexo antes? ¿Me quieres a mí o solo quieres mi cuerpo?

-¡Pett, no era mi intención ofenderte! Te lo juro- se lamentó Osborn, haciendo mil muecas y dándole mil cariños al de ojos avellana, con tal de ser perdonado- Es que te amo, te amo demasiado y la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo tan solo sueño con el momento en que podamos estar juntos… a solas… 

-Tú sabes cuales son mis prioridades… Mi carrera, mi trabajo de investigación y mi vida privada. Tú estás en lo tercero, así que por favor… si yo me acuesto con alguien, seguramente debe ser muy, muy importante en mi vida. ¿Quieres estar en mi intimidad? ¡Hazte merecedor, Harry, hazte merecedor!

Peter estaba decidido a encontrar la forma de revertir los efectos del suero arácnido, así tendría la opción de regresar a la normalidad si se cansaba de ser el Hombre Araña… aunque con sus poderes, su fama y su experiencia creciendo. Muy lejos estaba su pensamiento de hacer efectivo aquel plan… la realidad era, que pensaba ayudar al Dr. Banner a controlar al Hulk… que insistía en apoyar las vacunas con las que Norman Osborn controlaba al Duende Verde… muchos retos y obstáculos complicados, que solo su ingenio y preparación podían alcanzar… Eso era lo segundo en sus prioridades reales, porque lo primero era su carrera de justiciero enmascarado. Y casarse… entraba de manera todavía muy superficial en sus planes, aunque estaba pensándolo seriamente tras aceptar al rubio de regreso.

-Sé que acabas de divorciarte… yo comprendo y sabré esperar.

Y en secreto… Peter esperaba encontrar la solución para ayudar a Wade Wilson con su apariencia… testigo de lo complicado que era vivir con el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices, escondiendo su rostro para no causar miedo o asco a las personas… no lo confesaba abiertamente, pero Pett soñaba con obsequiarle, si no una vida normal al mercenario… al menos sí, una apariencia menos horripilante.

-Yo sabía que lo entenderías… gracias…- concluyó, abrazándose al otro y entrando juntos a la limousine.

***

-La cena está lista, hijo... ¿La emoción de hoy te ha quitado el apetito?

Peter recibió con los brazos abiertos a su padre Steve, el rubio Capitán América lo encontró mientras tomaba el aire fresco e intentaba despejar un poco su mente… minutos antes, sin la oportunidad de poder procesarlo, Harry había anunciado que ambos habían su compromiso y que la nueva fecha para contraer matrimonio se fijaría en los días siguientes... Peter puso cara de incredulidad y tras recibir un aplauso general y efusivas felicitaciones de los invitados, dejó a su “novio” plantado a mitad del salón y salió.

-Papá... lo siento... creo que las cosas no sucedieron como yo las había planeado...

-Casi nunca la vida es como uno la planea, pero si te esfuerzas lo suficiente… verás que era conveniente, que pasa lo que debe pasar… que siempre es como estaba escrito.

-Yo quería hablar contigo y con papá Tony antes de que ese tonto de Harry anunciara nada... no quería anunciar el compromiso, me prometió que tomaríamos todo con calma e iríamos paso por paso, asegurándonos de que queremos estar juntos, procurando enmendar errores del pasado...

-Harry no ha cambiado mucho en estos años ¿No crees? Su padre hizo esta fiesta para ti y yo la siento como una trampa para forzarte a que regreses con su hijo, Harry quiere pescarte a como dé lugar… ¿No es demasiado sospechoso su interés con emparentar con nosotros?

Peter movió la cabeza y levantó los hombros para responder que no lo sabía… que finalmente él había aceptado regresar porque no quería sentirse fracasado, porque la soledad después de convivir con alguien como Wade Wilson le estaba pesando, no tenía muy claro por qué… pero a veces, pensaba mucho en la suerte del mercenario, en la casualidad que los había reunido la noche de año nuevo y todas las absurdas equivocaciones durante su matrimonio de apariencias.

-Vamos dentro… no quiero que papá Tony se preocupe por mí, que piense que me estás regañando…

-No siempre soy un ogro regañón- sonrió Rogers, sacudiendo la cabellera castaña de su hijo- Pero Tony te va a destazar vivo cuando huela tu aliento.

Peter abrió los ojos con sorpresa y sopló en la palma de sus manos… efectivamente, el alcohol y su inconfundible tufo no se había disfrazado ni con medio kilo de mentas. 

Finalmente pasaron a la mesa, la elegante y enorme mesa de treinta comensales en la que, a la cabecera, se sentó Norman Osborn como anfitrión, a su derecha, Harry y Peter, mientras que a su izquierda, procuró dejar a sus consuegros, con los que no perdía oportunidad de alardear sobre los planes de boda… una enorme ceremonia, llena de invitados, plena de lujos, lo menos que se merecían los hijos de tan distinguidas familias… los invitados volarían en helicópteros privados, la recepción quizá podría ser en las antiguas instalaciones de la Torre Stark o en el Complejo norte de los Vengadores, ya que, como era de suponerse… todos ellos estarían invitados y la seguridad sería mucho mejor en terrenos conocidos. Tony le dijo que finalmente, el complejo que habitaban los Héroes más poderosos de la tierra, no estaba abierto al público… que solo poseían una pequeña sala de prensa, pero no la capacidad de dar una fiesta con invitados ajenos a los propios Vengadores.

-Tonterías... ¿Acaso Peter y su esposo no son parte de los Vengadores ya? Bueno, no integrantes… sino una especie de sobrinos, de jóvenes aspirantes… Harry es un científico tan destacado como el propio Peter, será un elemento muy valioso cuando juntos desarrollen sus investigaciones...

-Dejaremos el tema de la boda, si le parece, Señor Osborn- puntualizó Rogers, anticipando la pérdida de la paciencia de su consorte, que se adivinaba fácilmente tan solo observando la forma en que brillaban sus ojos marrones- Hoy festejamos la mayoría de edad de nuestro hijo y solo eso.

-Por supuesto… ¡Juventud, divino tesoro! Afortunadamente, mi Harry tiene un corazón de oro, ha sabido disculpar los terribles errores de Peter… eso de casarse con un hombre tan mayor… y tan extraño… suerte que el amor es más fuerte que el desengaño que sufrió...

-¿Perdón? ¿Está insinuando que SU hijo le está haciendo el favor a MI hijo?- exclamó Stark, alzando la ceja con gesto soberbio.

-Tony, cariño… mesura… seguro el Señor Osborn no ha querido decir eso...

-¡Oh, no, no… efectivamente, Capitán Rogers! No quise decir eso… Harry también cometió sus pequeñas faltas… cosas de muchachos, cosas de juventud… pero ya no son niños, ahora sí va en serio...

Tony no se levantó, ni alzó su brazo en el que llevaba su reloj-rayo repulsor a la muñeca solo porque su esposo lo sujetaba con fuerza… a cada minuto, ambos se sentían incómodos… era como si algo no terminara de encajar. Estuvo a punto de pedirle a Steve que fingieran algo, una urgente llamada de negocios, un rayo de Thor cayendo sobre su casa, lo que fuera… pero que les diera el pretexto de retirarse.

-¿No es hermoso este festejo?- exclamó de pronto una voz juvenil y algo vacilante entre los dos- ¿No es un lindo detalle el que Harry me ha preparado? Como poner una gota de miel para que un colibrí baje a libarla y poder ponerlo dentro de una pequeña jaulita...

Steve hizo señas a su hijo de que se callara, que fuera discreto… pero fue demasiado tarde, el olor inconfundible del aliento fermentado por el alcohol llegó hasta la nariz de Stark, quien de inmediato palideció y redobló su inquietud. ¿Acaso su hijo estaba ebrio? ¿EBRIO? No era legal beber hasta los veintiuno... ¿Y entonces qué clase de vida disipada estaba llevando lejos de casa, en la universidad?

-Pett…- murmuró, seguro de que no le interesaba iniciar una reprimenda en público.

-¡Quiero hacer un brindis!- exclamó el muchacho sin hacer caso del disgusto de sus padres- Quiero brindar por lo bonita es la vida… ¡La vida que es amiga mía! ¡La vida que quiero vivir!

Todos miraron a Peter con curiosidad… era más que evidente que el muchacho estaba pasado de copas y que no estaba haciendo muy felices a sus padres con su actitud. “No puedo creerlo, además va a dar espectáculo de borrachos” se quejó Tony, reclinando un poco su cabeza sobre el pecho de Steve.

-Tranquilo, amor- respondió el rubio fortachón- Recuerda que el alcohol saca todas las verdades.

-¡Y todas las estupideces también!

-¡Por que la vida era mi amiga! Antes lo era... ¡Mi amiga! Y yo la quería… y era feliz... Después de que murieran mis padres y mi Tío Ben… yo llegué a la casa de mis amados padres… y pensé que por fin la vida se portaba bien conmigo… y conocí a Harry… y después conocí a Wade…- en este punto, el rostro sonriente de Peter se ensombreció- Y todo cambió… ahora ya no puedo hacer nada, siempre seré juzgado por el error que cometí… y Harry cree que porque ya estuve casado se puede acostar conmigo... ¿O sea que ya no valgo nada? Wade me amaba… pero también me despreció...

-Pett. Querido… tú sabes que nos casaremos…

-¡Pero yo no quiero casarme contigo! ¡Yo quiero que mi esposo me ame! No que solo esté interesado en juguetear con mi cuerpo mientras tiene acceso al poder de mi padre…

La voz de Peter se quebró, los Osborn sonrieron un tanto incómodos y los padres de Peter saltaron de sus asientos, llevándose con ellos a un sollozante embrollo de emociones al que llamaban hijo.

Lo arrastraron con ellos hasta el jardín, donde ambos lo contuvieron hasta que se calmó un poco y entonces, al fin, pudieron hablar en privado.

-¿Me odian, verdad? Les he fallado… no soy el hijo que ustedes merecen…- seguía Peter, dejando salir todas sus emociones- No soy fuerte en mi corazón, no puedo controlar mis sentimientos...

-¿Lo dices porque no deseas casarte con Harry Osborn? Creeme hijo mío, que tus palabras me han quitado un enorme peso de encima...

-¿Lo dices en serio, papá Tony? ¿No te importa que yo rompa ese compromiso?

-Tu padre lo dice muy en serio, y yo lo apoyo completamente… Pett, cariño… te educamos exactamente para esto: Para que sigas los impulsos de tu corazón…- agregó Rogers, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Eres el Hombre Araña porque tu corazón te impulsa a serlo, a poner tus poderes al servicio de las personas… ¿Tenerlos y no hacer nada por ellos te ha dejado satisfecho? ¡Nunca! Siempre has ayudado a los demás desinteresadamente… Eso hace un hombre honesto… y el primero al que debes cuidar es a ti mismo, querido… debes seguir lo que tu corazón quiere...

-Es que… quizá a ustedes no les agrade...

-¿Qué no nos agrade? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿A qué deseas correr y buscar a Wade?

-Es que… yo… lo extraño mucho...

-No, Pett… tú no extrañas a ese mercenario… tú lo amas.

-Lo siento...

-¡Por favor, hijo! No debes sentirlo… te voy a decir algo: Puedes enamorarte del mejor y más valiente hombre del universo, puedes incluso elegir a un Dios asgardiano, algún sobrino del rubio tronador, poderoso y apuesto y yo diré: “Eres poca cosa para mi hermoso, valiente e inigualable hijo Peter”

-¿Es verdad lo que me dices, papá Tony? ¿De verdad a ustedes no les molesta que yo lo ame? ¡Es que es complicado! ¡A veces siento que lo odio, y a veces siento que no puedo vivir sin él!

-Exactamente lo mismo que me pasa con tu fortachón padre… a veces odio sus rígidos modales, sus perfectos pensamientos y en el siguiente instante, sé que no puedo respirar sin tenerlo cerca.

-Toma- concluyó Rogers, acercándole su mochila- Ignora lo que acaba de decir Tony respecto a mí, toma tus decisiones, acierta o equivócate por ti mismo y no por lo que cualquiera de nosotros o el resto del mundo crea que es lo mejor. Vístete apropiadamente… y haz lo que tengas que hacer.

Y de esa forma, los dos hombres vieron transformarse el gesto de su querido hijo, los ojos almendrados brillaron, su tez se sonrojó y su sonrisa luminosa reapareció como hacía meses no se veía… Peter tomó su mochila, se puso el traje a toda velocidad y disparó su tela hasta los edificios cercanos… perdiéndose en la noche neoyorquina a toda velocidad.

-Bien hecho, Cap… estoy orgulloso… de ti y de Pett.

-¿Orgulloso? Veamos si dices lo mismo cuando nuestro niño regrese de la mano de ese hombre extraño...

-Bueno… nadie es perfecto. Solo espero que no estemos equivocados.

-Wade lo ama y lo respeta profundamente. ¿No lo demostró? Nos lo devolvió intacto... cumplió su palabra como todo un caballero.

-Lo hizo porque lo amenazamos. Si se hubiese atrevido a tocarlo... ¡puff! Puré de Deadpool...

-No. Lo hizo porque lo ama… Nuestras amenazas jamás lo intimidaron, pero perder el cariño de Peter sí… Nuestro hijo se quedará a vivir la mayor aventura de su vida y estaremos felices por los dos. ¿De acuerdo, amor?

-De acuerdo… Y no porque me lo digas, rubio fortachón, sino porque si yo hubiese escuchado las voces de la razón, no estaría aquí… casado contigo y pensando en la cara de palo que van a poner los Osborn cuando se enteren que otra vez cierta arañita se escapó de su madriguera...

-La llave de entrada a tus laboratorios se evaporó…

Steve y Tony rieron, y abrazados, regresaron al interior de la mansión, dispuestos a anunciar que su hijo se había marchado y que la pomposa planeación de la boda se suspendía indefinidamente.

***

La noche avanzaba… Peter recorría incansable las calles por las que solían transitar los delincuentes que Wade cazaba. Consultó con la asistente virtual de su traje, la lista de recompensas disponibles, trianguló las posibles ubicaciones de los hombres acusados y de esa forma estaba seguro de que Deadpool estaría cerca. Dos veces fue hasta su departamento y lo encontró vacío, de modo que estaba en la calle… cazando.

-Como Hombre Araña no te encontraré…- suspiró un tanto frustrado- Pero como Peter, tal vez me puedas salvar si me meto en los líos adecuados.

Se cambió en un callejón cualquiera, dejó su mochila dentro de un contenedor de basura y solo escondió sus disparadores de telaraña bajo las mangas de su suéter… echó a andar… un joven, con su porte, aparentemente indefenso, vistiendo buena ropa y solo por ese barrio bajo… muy pronto algún malandrín le echaría el ojo e intentaría hacer algo para asaltarlo…

Peter encendió el rastreador de su celular, después de todo, estaba casi seguro que, al quitarse el traje, su padre de alguna manera tenía un sistema de defensa activado en su favor. Desde que, años atrás, intentaran secuestrarlo, su seguridad era prioridad para Tony Stark... Y muy pronto, Pett se dio cuenta que un par de tipos habían comenzado a seguirlo… no serían amenaza para él. Después de todo, ya no era un niño y había aprendido más de las artes de defensa, aún sin traje, su fuerza le daba ventaja sobre cualquier simple mortal… pero lo que quería era llamar lo suficiente la atención para que Deadpool se enterara y acudiera a su encuentro.

Peter apuró el paso, los hombres estaban ya muy cerca y seguro, en la siguiente callejuela oscura intentarían detenerle. Lo cual, naturalmente ocurrió: Uno de ellos se colocó frente al muchacho, con la intención de bloquearle el paso… el otro, se colocó a sus espaldas… Peter estaba copado.

-¿Qué quieren?- les preguntó, asegurándose de provocarlos lo suficiente- Dinero no traigo y quiero demasiado a mi celular como para obsequiárselos...

-Ya veremos si es que no traes nada más encima- se burló uno de los hombres, el que estaba tras él, intentando sujetarle los brazos por la espalda.

Peter primero fingió que lograrían su cometido, pero con un rápido movimiento, lanzó al delincuente sobre su cabeza. Corrió para dejarlos atrás y tras unos instantes de confusión… los dos hombres dejaron de seguirlo.

-¿Se dieron por vencidos tan pronto? Caray…- murmuró Peter, siguiendo su camino.

Una hora más deambuló por barrios bajos, por callejones oscuros… y vió perfectamente, entre las sombras, el brillo de ojos codiciosos que lo seguían sin atreverse a atacarlo. Escuchó murmullos, pasos apresurados… pero él seguía adelante sin problemas. Comenzó a preguntarse si algún dispositivo volador o alguna de las armaduras de su padre lo seguía a corta distancia y no la había visto, y por culpa de eso, ningún delincuente se le acercaba.

Alzó los ojos una y otra vez, no vió nada… tampoco vió el traje rojo y negro de spandex que su corazón anhelaba encontrar.

-¡Maldito Wade! ¿Dónde te has metido?

Otro grupo de maleantes se colocó frente al muchacho, Peter sonrió… a ver si una nueva pelea hacía salir a Wilson de su escondite. A esas alturas, seguro que ya alguien podía haber llevado el rumor por las calles y el mercenario, que tenía oídos finos para esos asuntos, estaría enterado.

Pero apenas el cuerpo ya más alto, elástico y ágil de Pett se colocó en posición para enfrentarlos, una silueta oscura, veloz e imparable lo tomó desprevenido, arrebatándolo por los aires e impidiendo que fuera atacado… pero impidiendo también que pudiera liberarse.

-Mal chico…- se dejó escuchar una voz gutural y despreciativa- ¿Te crees acaso que puedes burlarte dos veces de nosotros? ¿En serio crees que te puedes liberar de tus promesas con tanta ligereza?

***

Varias horas transcurrieron desde el momento en que Peter fuera apresado… esta vez, no eran unos simples secuestradores, ni delincuentes baratos, ni capos por cuyas cabezas existían sendas recompensas quienes lo retenían, sino un enemigo más poderoso… dentro de una bodega abandonada, con sus ojos cubiertos por una venda, sus manos atadas por esposas de las que misteriosamente no se podía liberar y su boca cerrada por cinta adhesiva, Peter fue cuidadosamente depositado sobre algo suave, perfumado y desconocido.

-Bienvenido… querido yerno...

La venda cayó de sus ojos y el muchacho pudo ver a su poderoso secuestrador… 

-¡Señor Osborn!- musitó, al instante que la cinta le fue arrancada.

-Señor Osborn no… tú sabes quien soy- aclaró la figura alta, de agudas orejas, afiladas facciones y dientes feroces- Mi color y el odio de mi mirada te recordarán exactamente mi nombre...

-Duende verde…- mumuró entonces Peter- Pensé que su rehabilitación estaba bajo control.

-Lo está querido amigo. El duende no me controla… yo lo controlo a él… a mi conveniencia… y ahora me conviene demasiado… Ya basta de jueguitos de niños, ya basta de caprichitos… ¡Necesito acceso a los laboratorios de tu padre! Este ser verdoso, tiene mucho poder… y me deja secuelas muy dolorosas en cada ocasión que lo utilizo...

-Una de mis investigaciones es en relación a un antídoto, Señor Osborn… solo es cuestión de tiempo y de que usted no se convierta más... Cada ocasión daña su cerebro y su cuerpo, comprenda… esto ya no debe suceder.

-Pero sucede, mi queridito, y no deseo asesinar a mi alter ego. Sino controlarlo… tú, como mi adorable yerno, vas a ser generoso con tu marido, y ambos verán la mejor forma de permitir que yo sea el Duende Verde sin cicatrices, sin dolor… solo poder… poder... ¡Poder!

Peter miró a un lado y al otro… en efecto, parecían seguir dentro de la bodega que vió mientras volaba junto a Osborn, en esa especie de artefacto volador en el que se transportaba. Y en medio de la construcción, rodeada de cajas empolvadas, una esplendorosa cama, de decadente lujo, con sábanas doradas y colchas de terciopelo negro, almohadones de los mismos tonos, música suave y pétalos de rosas blancas esparcidos por doquier eran el extraño marco de su prisión.

-¿Qué pretende hacer conmigo?

-Yo… nada… yo estaré afuera, vigilando que tus entrometidos papis no metan sus narices en este asunto… que te diviertas, Pett y si algo aprendiste con ese estúpido con el que te casaste... pues haz feliz a mi hijo.

Y el Duende se elevó por los aires, saliendo de la bodega utilizando uno de los elevados ventanales sin cristales… ¿Sería verdad que solo vigilaría la aparición de los Vengadores? ¡Ojalá sus padres comenzaran a sospechar pronto… y a tiempo!

A tiempo porque Harry se acercaba, sosteniendo un par de copas y una botella de champán, vistiendo solo un par de boxers negros, con una delicada bata dorada de seda… sonriendo y observando a su aparentemente desvalido prisionero con ojos de lujuria.

-No serás capaz…- murmuró Pett, apelando al sentido común del hijo de Norman.

-Claro que seré capaz… Pett, mi dulce y boca floja Pett… ¿Así que yo solo quiero tu cuerpo? ¿Así que yo no te amo? Bueno… casi aciertas… CASI

Harry dejó las copas y la botella a un lado, se acomodó en la cama al lado del muchacho y acarició al descuido su melena castaña. El otro viró el rostro varias veces para evitar que lo tocara.

-Si me amaras de verdad o si yo te amara de verdad… nada hubiese impedido nuestra boda, pero así Harry… no seas tonto... Así no lograrás que estemos juntos...

-¡Ojalá yo pudiera violarte y dejarte embarazado! Así no tendrías más opción que aceptarme, para poder criar a un hijo… peeero… bueno, eso todavía no se puede… quizá en un universo alterno, pero no en este… así que debo conformarme con poseerte… y luego informar a tus papis que de nuevo tuviste un ataque de inmadurez, pero que has rectificado y que nos casamos sin decirle a nadie, nos presentaremos ya como esposos, hechos consumados… ¿Te parece romántico el plan?

-Harry… permíteme irme… no los delataré…

-¿No me escuchaste, Peter?- agregó el otro, cambiando su semblante apacible por uno amenazador- ¡Te quiero para mí! ¡Te amo! ¡Debes pertenecerme! ¿No te ha bastado nunca eso? ¿Nunca ha sido suficiente mi amor? 

-Una vez lo fue, Harry… pero se terminó… entiende… 

-No me vas a decir que amas a ese viejo cascajo...

Harry se le encimó intentando dominarlo, someterlo al fin… inmovilizó los brazos que aún llevaban las muñecas sujetas con una mano, mientras que con la otra paseó descaradamente por las caderas de Peter. Intentó besarlo en la boca, cosa que el castaño evitó girando el rostro con brusquedad… sin sentirse frustrado, seguro que ganaría en fuerza, Harry sonrió y avanzó sobre el blanco cuello, ya que, con el movimiento, se le mostraba tan suave y apetecible…

-No importa a quien yo ame…- renegó Peter, intentando por última vez convencer al otro de que lo dejara en paz- Ciertamente no te amo a ti y deberías tener dignidad...

Aquella respuesta evidentemente enojó más aún al heredero Osborn, quien creyó que su víctima estaba completamente sometida y a su merced. Los ojos azules de Harry estaban arrasados de lágrimas, quemantes gotas saladas con sabor a derrota, a frustración y a deseos de venganza… 

-¡Pues te haré mío te guste o no!- le gritó, comenzando a desgarrar su ropa y a punto de revelar los disparadores arácnidos que llevaba montados en el antebrazo.

Si Harry descubría su identidad, todo estaría perdido… jamás volvería a ser el Hombre Araña, su secreto, su anonimato se evaporarían… y con ello, la oportunidad de ser un héroe como sus padres… de ser un Vengador…

-He dicho no… Harry...- volvió a declarar, subiendo las piernas y logrando separar al rubio a una distancia respetable… no le demostraría la totalidad de su fuerza, pero sí la suficiente para que comprendiera que no estaba desvalido.

-No, no… hermoso idiota… no me hagas esto…- replicó Osborn, levantándose y abriendo el cierre de su pantalón, para mostrar su erección sin pudores- Si no quieres ternura, gran necio… entonces no la tendrás... Pero no te preocupes, me amarás con el tiempo...

-Harry… no quiero lastimarte...

-¿Lastimarme? ¿Tú me lastimarás?- se burló el rubio, halando de nuevo para intentar desnudarle.

Una voz firme y sonora los estremeció, deteniendo el forcejeo y logrando captar su atención. Una silueta oscura, a contraluz de ventanal que anunciaba la madrugada apareció e interrumpió el ataque.

-Él no, pero yo sí… te lastimaré y juro que te dolerá muuuuucho...

-¿Qué demonios?- exclamó Harry, sintiendo una sacudida que le elevó por los aires para volar de nuevo hasta el suelo, de la forma menos elegante que se pudiera imaginar. Ni siquiera supo como quedó bajo una lluvia de bofetones y puñetazos, que muy pronto hizo manar sangre de su boca y de su nariz… sintió el sabor acre, cálido, del rojo líquido al tragarlo para no ahogarse y de inmediato hizo arcadas para toser y vomitar.

-Este tesorito no está disponible en tu área de servicio…

Solo una persona en todo el universo era capaz de usar el sarcasmo junto al enfado, la burla paralela a la violencia… y el amor incondicional unido a la defensa del honor de Peter.

-¡Wade!- exclamó, luchando por liberarse de las esposas- ¡Wade!

-¡Un momentito, cariñito mío! Primero voy a hacer puré a este imbecilito… y voooy- canturreó, haciendo un corazón con ambas manos.

-¡Wade, cuidado!

La siniestra figura del Duende verde reapareció. No lucía poderosa, ni prepotente… sino por el contrario, estaba sangrante, maltratada, pero no vencida… Peter se dio cuenta que Deadpool ya había tenido un primer encuentro con el peligroso alter ego de Norman Osborn. Se volvió a mirarlo… el mercenario sangraba abundantemente del costado, del pecho, del cuello… 

-¡Maldito engendro! ¡Suéltalo!- gritó el hombre, disparando un nuevo haz de energía en la espalda del encapuchado, que se retorció de dolor y exclamó las más floridas groserías del bajo Bronx- ¿Dime quien eres? ¿Díme por qué te metes en lo que no te importa?

-Si me importa…- gruñó Deadpool, rodándose lastimeramente en el piso, mientras Harry se ponía de pié y le propinaba varios puntapiés- Y me aseguraré que no hagan daño al joven Peter...

-¿Y quién se supone que eres? ¿Su nana? - se burló Harry, limpiando la sangre de su rostro.

-No- agregó una voz juvenil a sus espaldas- Es el hombre más maravilloso del mundo...

Y Harry sintió un nuevo puño estampándose limpiamente en su cara, que lo hizo trastabillar y caer cómicamente sobre su trasero.

Después, Peter se enfrentó a Norman Osborn... lo encaró sin miedo, sin su traje, aparentemente desarmado… lo cual hizo temblar a Deadpool. Pero el muchacho tenía la mirada alta, el rostro firme, el cuerpo tenso… esperaba ser atacado y no le importaba revelar su identidad… “el traje no soy yo… mi poder está en mí…” se repetía, dispuesto a usar toda su habilidad y toda su fuerza para repeler el potencial ataque del mutante.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en hacer todo tan difícil?- bramó Osborn- Si te mato... será tan sencillo, solo me basta tocar este botón- continuó, apuntando su arma.

-Es probable que prefiera morir a ser relacionado con usted… lo siento, Señor Osborn… Harry fue un episodio importante en mi vida… pero ya es parte del pasado… ahora, defenderé mi honor y a Deadpool hasta que las fuerzas me abandonen.

El duende rió, disparando un haz con la fuerza suficiente para aturdir al envalentonado joven, pero sin matarlo. Peter lo esquivó limpiamente, cubriendo con su cuerpo a Wade, permitiéndole levantarse lentamente y recobrar el aliento.

-Sería un buen momento para que llegaran tus papis… niño hermoso...

-No… es un buen momento para demostrar que soy capaz de luchar por mí… y por tí…

Y a una señal lanzada desde el disparador en su muñeca, un dron arácnido entró, usando la fuerza de un rayo repulsor de tecnología Stark. Se colocó en posición con tal rapidez y disparó con gran precisión, de modo que el artefacto volador del Duende fue totalmente abatido. Luego, Wade volvió al ataque, golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas… Peter lanzó su tela y arrebató el arma, dejando al mutante indefenso.

Harry abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Tu eres… el hombre araña…- murmuró.

-Harry- le dijo Pett, mirándolo a los ojos- Si algo bueno queda en tu corazón… guarda mi secreto… llévate a tu padre y que termine toda esta equivocada pelea, que ninguno sea lastimado permanentemente… entiende, ya no te amo, ya no podemos ser nuevamente… mi corazón pertenece a otro...

***

Tras varios intercambios de golpes más, el Duende cayó sin sentido y Wade se dejó caer de espaldas, absolutamente exhausto. Peter evitó que el empresario se hiciera daño envolviéndolo en su tela y reclinándolo con gentileza en la cama donde Harry pretendía consumar su asalto sexual. El rubio heredero comprendió que el momento de la derrota había llegado. Pett inyectó la sustancia que contrarrestaba los efectos mutantes en Norman y poco a poco, su aspecto comenzó a regresar a la normalidad.

-Adiós, Harry…

-Adiós, Peter…

***

Finalmente, Wade abrió los ojos… todo le daba vueltas, reconoció el techo de su casa, sus paredes, sus muebles… más en concreto estaba en su cuarto, sobre su cama. Sus heridas estaban aseadas, su traje ensangrentado reposaba sobre el respaldo de una silla y las nubes en su mente comenzaron a disiparse.

¿Quién lo había llevado hasta ahí? ¿Peter? ¿Weasel?

Escuchó claramente ruido en la pequeña cocina de su departamento, el aroma a pancakes y a café llegó hasta su nariz. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Se puso de pié como pudo…. Gracias al extraordinario poder de recuperación y la inmortalidad de sus células, sus heridas estaban cicatrizando. Dolía como mil alfileres clavados bajo sus uñas, pero ya estaba acostumbrado…

A lo que no estaba acostumbrado era a que alguien se preocupara por él.

-Pett...- murmuró, viendo al hijo de Rogers y de Stark cocinando su platillo favorito.

-¡Wade!- exclamó al verlo, luciendo una luminosa sonrisa en su rostro, mostrando sin pudores que también él tenía un ojo morado y una pequeña cortadura en su labio superior.

-Cielos, Pett… mírate... ¿Duelen mucho esos golpes?

-No… no duelen casi nada...- respondió, permitiendo que la mano grande y cálida del mercenario tocara levemente las partes lastimadas de su armonioso rostro.

-Gracias por traerme… por cuidarme... ¿Estuve mucho tiempo noqueado?

-Como doce horas… me tomé la libertad de darme una ducha y dormir en tu sofá. Como ya tenía bastante hambre, y pensé que tal vez despertarías pronto… pues me puse a cocinar...

Wade no sabía qué responder… ni siquiera sabía por qué Peter estaba solo y sin su traje en los barrios bajos, ni por qué exactamente Harry Osborn intentaba abusar de él. Le alegraba haber llegado a tiempo, pero de ninguna manera esperaba aquel agradecimiento… si el chico se portaba amable como forma de retribución, ya era suficiente… le diría que podía irse, que estaban en paz. Lo extrañaba horriblemente, pero con el divorcio firmado… lo más sano para su vapuleado cuerpo y corazón, era tener lejos a aquel maravilloso muchacho por el que sus sentimientos aún estaban en carne viva.

-¿Hablaste con tus padres? ¿Vienen ya por ti?

-De hecho, ambos están viajando a Waccanda. Una ceremonia de no sé qué con el Rey T’chala... tardarán un par de semanas en regresar... Papá Tony se alarmó bastante cuando le conté lo que los Osborn se proponían, pero se quedó más tranquilo cuando se enteró de como terminó el problema.

-¿Iron Man se enteró que su hijo estaba en líos y no voló a salvarlo?

-No viste su armadura, ni el escudo de vibranio de mi papá Steve ¿Verdad? Peleamos los dos solos y ganamos... claro, te llevaste la peor parte, pero con un poco de mimos… estoy seguro de que te recuperarás muy pronto...

Y diciendo esto, se apresuró a disponer dos platos en la minúscula mesa, y dos tazas de aromático café.

-Pett… espera… espera... ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? Yo... tú sabes que no podía permitir que te hicieran daño… sé que reservabas tu fuerza y tu habilidad, que ese idiota no hubiese podido abusar de ti, pero... Pero dime muchachito... ¿Por qué sigues aquí?

-Este es mi lugar…- respondió Peter, seriamente, acercándose al mercenario, tan cerca, que casi podía tocarlo nariz con nariz- En mi casa, al lado de mi esposo...

Un ligero silencio… luego, Peter besó ligeramente la mejilla de Wilson. Sonrió y repitió la caricia. Wade respondió aquel gesto sin creer que estaba sucediendo. Se miraron fugazmente a los ojos y el siguiente beso fue directo en los labios.

-Es el primer beso que me regalas voluntariamente...

-El primero de muchos más… si me perdonas y me aceptas de regreso...

-¿Es en serio? ¿Serías mi esposo… así, con lo poco que puedo ofrecerte?

-Yo cuidaría de ti… tu cuidarías de mí… esta casa es suficiente para cobijarnos, para amparar este cariño que he tardado en comprender y que vengo a solicitar sin saber si aún sientes algo por mí...

-¡Cielos, Pett! ¡Si yo te adoro! Pero... tus padres...

-Ellos hacen su vida… yo la mía…

Y Pett tomó la mano de Wade, llevándolo con él de regreso a la alcoba. Los besos prosiguieron y en un momento determinado, Peter suspiró, sintiendo el abrazo gentil y protector del mayor.

-No estoy seguro de esto… creo que es un sueño psicótico… un hermoso sueño de drogas y alcohol del que despertaré en cualquier instante...

-Mira Wade... soy de verdad…- dijo Peter, llevando las manos del otro hasta su pecho, permitiéndole que lo tocara… que lo acariciara... las manos grandes recorrieron su pecho, su abdomen marcado… subieron y bajaron gentilmente, tomando los hombros para atraerlo y besarlo largamente… sin prisas, como quizá siempre debió ser.

-¿Llevas puesto el traje de Hombre Araña?

-Si… 

Entonces Wade corrió a cambiarse… revisó el traje que llevaba puesto y al verlo roto y sucio, manchado de sangre y fluídos varios y desconocidos, lo arrojó al piso. Abrió el guardarropa y sacó el reemplazo, se vistió a toda velocidad, ignorando las cicatrices nuevas que estaban casi totalmente cerradas y maldiciendo porque el spandex era algo apretado cuando estaba recién lavado.

-¿Qué haces?- sonrió Pett, dejándose también él solo el traje y colocándose la máscara- ¿Quieres que salgamos a pasear por la ciudad?

-¡No!- exclamó Deadpool- No, no quiero salir… es que.. todos estos meses, cuando te conocí… cuando estuvimos juntos en esa desastrosa luna de miel… y cada día hasta el divorcio… soñaba con hacerle el amor a la araña más sexy del mundo...

-¿Con los trajes puestos? ¿Quieres hacer el amor conmigo?

-Lo siento…- dijo Wade de pronto- Creo que voy de prisa y sin cuidado… ni siquiera hemos hablado de nada…- de pronto, haciendo gala de su impulsividad, de su innata locura, se hincó frente al muchacho y tomó una flor de plástico de un adorno que tenía sobre la mesita de noche- ¿Quieres volver a ser mi novio y con el tiempo, digamos, de aquí al lunes que cobre un par de trabajitos… volver a casarte conmigo? Te prometo serte fiel, te prometo trabajar duro y merecerte...

-Wade…- murmuró Peter, tomándolo con ternura de la barbilla, retirando la máscara roja y negra solo hasta la mitad de su rostro y haciendo lo mismo con su máscara de arácnido, para besar tiernamente los labios del mayor- Me sentiré muy orgulloso de que, después de mi comportamiento… aún me ames… aún quieras tener una vida conmigo… porque yo, mi amado y loco Deadpool… no puedo vivir sin ti…

Wade se abrazó a su cintura… era maravilloso lo que estaba ocurriendo. Maravilloso e increíble.

-¡Cómo deseo hacerte travesuras!

-Y yo… como deseo que me hagas esas travesuras...

Wade hundió su cara en la entrepierna de Peter, haciéndolo saltar de gusto… provocándole un cosquilleo intenso que se hizo casi insoportable… sobre la tela del traje, atrapó el miembro que comenzaba a endurecerse, lo besó, lo lamió… resopló sobre él, frotando su cara completa a manera de juego y estímulo. Al notar la aceptación de sus acercamientos, Wade liberó como pudo aquella intimidad que por mucho tiempo solo había imaginado… silbó de admiración al verla por fin, erguida y orgullosa, sonrosada, apetitosa…

-¡Eres demasiado… demasiado hermoso, demasiado bueno para mi horripilante yo!

-Basta de eso, Wade… eres el hombre más maravilloso, el más loco también… pero el único con quien yo quiero estar… 

-Te demostraré todo lo que te amo… arañita de mi jardín… 

Y por los siguientes minutos, Peter se sumergió en el mayor de los placeres jamás experimentados. Su primera vez… por amor… como siempre lo había soñado. Perder la castidad junto a un hombre que le hacía sentir amado, deseado y también, divertido. Pero Wade se dejó de bromas en esos instantes… devorándose la carne palpitante hasta el fondo, chupeteando con fuerza, provocando los espasmos de placer que hicieron gritar al muchacho… y pedir más… atendió su deseo hasta que Peter no pudo soportar y llegó al orgasmo, explotó derramándose sobre la máscara de Deadpool, llenándola con su semen, jadeando y gimiendo de tal forma que el mayor estaba mucho más que excitado y se masturbaba a sí mismo poniendo su propio instrumento en forma.

Besó gentilmente el miembro a medio rendirse de Pett, alzando el glande y le habló como si le comprendiera “te prometo que te pondrás en forma dentro de unos cuantos minutos, esto apenas acaba de comenzar, serás muy atendido esta noche”

Y se colocó detrás del joven para abrazarlo y colocar su miembro entre el surco de sus nalgas redondas y sedosas como la piel de un durazno. Se frotó deliciosamente, abarcando con una de sus manos la intimidad del menor, no olvidando su promesa de atenderla bien. Peter volvió el rostro y ofreció su boca fresca, su lengua húmeda, de la cual el otro se prendió de inmediato para continuar besándose y acariciándose...

-¿Te duele mucho?- preguntó, cuando deslizó su mano bajo la ropa interior de la araña y con agilidad introdujo un dedo en el portal de su parte trasera.

-No si lo haces con gentileza… Me he gratificado a mí mismo, así que no tengas miedo de usar tus dedos.

-¿Te has metido los dedos a ti mismo? ¡Arañita traviesa y golosa!- gruñó Deadpool, dilatando con dos y haciendo suaves movimientos circulares- ¿Y trozos como el mío, los has sentido?

-¡No seas tarado! Eres el primero…- jadeó Pett, recibiendo el embate inicial en su interior- No seas demasiado rudo tampoco... No me meto cosas más grandes tampoco… no soy de chicle...

Wade lanzó una sonora carcajada, realmente estaba comenzando a ser muy feliz. Haló a su muchachito hacia la cama y ambos cayeron enredados en un voluptuoso abrazo y devorándose mutuamente la piel, los labios, el alma… Pett volvió a ofrecer la retaguardia y el mayor volvió a encajarse, esta vez hasta más allá de la mitad… luego de un breve respiro para acostumbrarse, empujó lentamente hasta que entró en su totalidad… comenzó a bombear, con firmeza, lentamente… sintiendo sus entradas y salidas de aquel recinto inmaculado, húmedo y apretado… los embates fueron ganando velocidad y fuerza, todo a medida que se lubricaban y gozaban infinitamente. Los dos respiraban agitadamente, los dos estaban excitados y deseosos de continuar… la hermosa danza del amor...

El amanecer los sorprendió abrazados, exhaustos y satisfechos. Peter dormía con una sonrisa de plenitud bailándole en el rostro y Wade no se cansaba de observarlo, de acariciar su sedosa melena castaña, de quebrarse la cabeza pensando como aquel lindo y atrevido joven, finalmente había cedido al amor que él mismo sintió desde el primer instante, cuando con un impulso ingenuo, lo invitó a quedarse y celebrar juntos la noche de año nuevo. Se levantó con cuidado para espiar por la ventana.

-¿Qué haces? ¿A quién esperas?- dijo Pett, despertando amodorrado.

-No sé…- respondió el mayor, cerrando las cortinas por las que atisbaba con insistencia- Me parece que Ironman llegará en cualquier segundo…

-¿No me crees, que mis padres están lejos? Más te sorprendería si te dijera que ellos mismos me animaron a buscarte...

-¿En serio?

-Estoy aquí, te pertenezco… ahora sí… sin borracheras, sin mentiras… para siempre…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Cuáles fueron tus deseos aquella noche de año nuevo? Yo te confesaré que los míos no fueron tener una mansión como la tuya, ni dinero o poder… mis deseos fueron tan solo un día encontrar un corazón tan limpio y sincero como el tuyo, un alma que me comprendiera y aceptara, para amarlo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón…

-Qué hermosos fueron tus deseos…

-¿Y los tuyos? ¿No me los vas a decir?

-Los míos…- dijo Pett, sonrojándose- Fueron escapar del compromiso con Harry… y encontrar un hombre de verdad…

-¿Solo eso?

-Sí, solo eso.

-¿Seguro?

-Bueno no... también deseé que aquel desconocido de cicatrices en el cuerpo, se convirtiera en el príncipe de mis sueños… ¡una bobería! ¡Yo era un niño y soñaba demasiado!

-Lamento seguir pareciendo un sapo…

-En realidad… ahora mismo estoy deseando que jamás cambies… que siempre seas el loco Deadpool y que siempre me ames como esta noche…

-¡Okey! ¡Lo intentaré! Pero… solo espero que ahora que seas nuevamente mi esposo, y seas la envidia de todo Nueva York… no seas demasiado celoso conmigo.

Pett sonrió, cruzando su corazón con los dedos, en juramento de que no… no sería muy celoso. Solamente lo necesario, para que Deadpool jamás abandonara al Hombre Araña.

FIN.  
30 septiembre 2017

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por acompañarme en este pequeño relato, fué muy placentero escribirlo.  
> Gracias infinitas por sus comentarios, son mi mejor alimento.
> 
> Un abrazo enorme y se les quiere.


End file.
